Vida de Maroto
by Purple Ladies
Summary: [CAP.6 UP]Tiago Potter é um legítimo Maroto que leva a vida como bem entende. Mas como qualquer um existem pedras em seu caminho, ou no seu caso uma certa "fadinha ruiva". Com seu sorriso galante e muita destreza ele vai contar como é levar uma Vida de Ma
1. Prólogo

**_N/A:_**_ Bom essa é uma fic escrita em conjunto pos nós, Isa Potter e Dani Potter. Toda a história é narrada do ponto de vista do Tiago, e também em uma linguagem mais informal. Ela se passa toda no sétimo ano, mas alguns spoilers de ordem da fênix devem ser ignorados, já que ousamos mudar certos detalhes, ok?! Esperamos que gostem e deixem reviews!_

**Prólogo**

Há certas pessoas que não sabem aproveitar o que a vida tem de bom. Com certeza não sou uma delas!

Que graça tem ser um CDF que tira boas notas se não se pode pôr em prática tudo que se aprende? Ter que se comportar para virar monitor e com isso só vai ter que se comportar ainda mais! Eu não sirvo para isso. Sou um ótimo aluno e sei me divertir _muito_ bem. Sou um legítimo maroto! Não apenas eu, mas o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedrinho. O que são os marotos? Bom, somos nós! O quarteto fantástico. Sabe, ser um maroto é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Basta seguir duas regras, desrespeitar regras (isso me soa irônico) e, é claro, guardar nossos segredos, mas isso nem chega a ser uma regra. É uma condição indispensável.

O incrível é como existem pessoas neuróticas que implicam com os outros. Principalmente com a gente. O Seboso é um. Ele é um cara com nariz de gancho anormalmente grande, que vive se metendo nos nossos assuntos. Um sonserino idiota. Ele, o Malfoy, as Black, o Nott e o Lestrange são as piores criaturas da escola. Aliás, os segundos piores.

A pior eu preferiria nem lembrar. O nome dela é Evans, Lílian Evans. Ela é uma garota com rosto e gênio de fada. Linda, não posso negar. Os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi em um tom verde-vivo e os cabelos ruivos bem lisos.

Qualquer um que não a conheça se encantaria facilmente. Mais aí que está, eu conheço o outro lado da "fada". O lado irritado e constantemente sarcástico. O olhar furioso é uma das principais características.

E tem mais. Ela tem ódio mortal de nós, marotos. Por todos, a não ser o Remo. Ele é o único que se dá bem com ela. Deve ser por que os dois são monitores... É incrível como para ele ela fala de um jeito tão doce e pra mim... Melhor nem comentar! ****

Mas é como se essa garota fosse mágica. Bom, tecnicamente ela é, já que está aqui, mas enfim... Eu fico fascinado pelo modo de que um mero sorriso meu tira completamente a fadinha do sério. Acho muito engraçado ela ficar irritada só por eu passar a mão no meu cabelo. E quanto mais ela se irrita, mais eu faço. Tá certo que tem coisa que é involuntária, mas é bom ver como ela fica linda irritada.

O Sirius diz que eu estou gostando dela. Claro que ele viaja. Evans e Potter são simplesmente impossíveis. Ela é chata e perfeita demais. Além disso, não existe só uma garota para mim. Há tempos atrás cheguei à conclusão de que o meu negócio é aproveitar cada uma. Essa é a nossa filosofia, minha e do Sirius.

Nossos outros amigos são demais. O Pedrinho é assim: tudo o que falamos ele concorda. É o tipo de pessoa que aumenta seu ego.Já o Remo é diferente. É a pessoa mais fiel que conheço, um excelente amigo, mas ele sempre tenta impor... hum... limites para nós. Mas como três contra um sempre vence, ele acaba colaborando e ainda alivia algumas detenções. Todo grupo tem um equilíbrio, ele é o nosso.

Como eu sempre digo, não há vida melhor do que a vida de maroto!


	2. O que eu fiz?

**Capítulo 1 – O que eu fiz?**

Sinceramente!! Eu esperaria isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de um dos meus melhores amigos! E tudo por que a Srta. Evans resolveu bancar a boazinha!

O dia tinha começado bem, como qualquer outro. Sirius estava me contando como tinha sido o encontro dele na noite anterior enquanto descíamos para tomar café.

Nós revezamos os dias de sair. De segunda e sexta é dia dos encontros dele e de terça e quinta os meus. Conhecemos certos lugares que encantam as mulheres. Mas isso é segredo nosso, um truque de Potter e Black. Porque nós podemos ter carisma e lábia de conquista, mas certos truques são indispensáveis.

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio. Em poucos minutos começariam as aulas do dia, mas como sempre detestei levantar cedo, não me importava nem um pouco em ser um dos últimos. Sentamos e tomamos nosso café normalmente.

A primeira aula era a pior de todas. Poções. Não, não era pela matéria. Dela eu até gosto. O problema é a companhia. Qualquer aula conjunta com a sonserina é péssima! Mas enfim, eu tento ver o lado bom. É mais uma chance de perturbar o Seboso Snape.

Terminamos e descemos para a masmorra. Remo e Pedro já estavam lá, já que sempre levantam mais cedo. A turma da Sonserina estava reunida ao lado da entrada. Os Grifinórios estavam mais para trás, afinal nunca nos misturamos com cobras. Ela estava lá, recostada à parede, isolada como sempre.

"Oi, Evans" Eu cumprimentei-a e, como sempre, ela apenas revirou os olhos em resposta. Eu sorri, o que a fez dar as costas para mim.

Aos poucos o pessoal foi entrando.

Sempre sento na última mesa, afinal, quanto mais longe do professor, melhor. Já a Evans senta na segunda mesa.

Fiquei ali, observando os meus caríssimos colegas se sentarem, sempre passando e nos cumprimentando. Como temos educação, cumprimentamos a cada um deles com a simpatia merecida - obviamente as garotas sempre com mais _requintes, _se é que você me entende.

A aula transcorreu como sempre. Nós grifinórios no nosso canto, quietos já que o professor Wallaurs sempre implica conosco e passa a aula toda elogiando as suas cobrinhas. É um tal de 'Porque a Sonserina tem os melhores alunos' pra cá e 'sonserinos serão sempre melhores que grifinórios' pra lá. Não que eu me incomode, já que eu sei que isso é tudo ladainha para aumentar o ego daqueles seguidores das trevas. Aliás, eu aproveitei aquela aula pra escrever, com a ajuda do Sirius, as novas peças para sonserinos e em especial ao Seboso.

O sinal tocou e, calmamente e bocejando, eu me levantei, juntei minhas coisas e, juntamente com Remo, Sirius e Pedrinho, saí da sala. Para nossa extrema _sorte_ encontramos Severo Seboso Snape parado na parede oposta à porta da sala. Desviando nossa rota e sorrindo marotamente eu e Almofadinhas paramos em frente a Snape. Um sorriso 'angelical' brincava em nossos rostos.

- E aê, Sevi, tudo beleza? – disse Sirius batendo no ombro de Snape, que olhou como se Sirius fosse um alienígena. Eu gargalhei e ele tornou sua atenção para mim.

- Vamos lá! Você não acredita que nós estejamos sendo cordiais com você, Severo? Qual o seu problema? Nós temos que acabar com essa rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória – falei inocentemente.

Agora nós tínhamos um público considerável à nossa volta. É claro que aquela cena era incomum: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Severo Snape mais de dois minutos juntos e civilizadamente? Algo tinha, todos sabiam. Sorri contente, era chegada a hora.

O sinal foi dado e Sirius fez cair um balde de tinta especial da Zonkos. Uma tinta _muito_ especial, com uma mistura de cheiro de ovo podre, essência de trasgo e que só sai após quatro lavagens. Nosso amigo, que não estava acostumado a banhos, teria que ter estômago para retirar aquilo de seu cabelo.

Todos gargalhavam fervorosamente e cada vez mais quando a face de Snape ia se contorcendo, ficando vermelha, irradiando raiva. Só duas pessoas que não estavam felizes com a situação: Lílian Evans e Remo Lupin. Típico.

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO, POTTER! E VOCÊ VÁ COM ELE TAMBÉM, BLACK! SEJAM INFELIZES LONGE DE MIM! – urrou fora de si o sonserino, atropelando as pessoas para abrir caminho para o mais longe possível da frente da sala de aula. Eu sorri satisfeito pelo novo feito.

O professor Gerf Wallaurs apareceu exigindo explicações pelos gritos de Severo e foi interpelado pela _calmíssima_ monitora Evans.

- Professor, o Senhor deve imaginar o que se passou por aqui. Como sempre Potter e Black. – o meu nome e o de Sirius sendo pronunciados com desdém intenso. – Eu gostaria de poder cuidar deste caso, se o Senhor permitisse.

O professor olhou para os alunos à sua volta e novamente para a ruiva de olhos verdes que batia o pé impaciente à sua frente. – Ok, Srta. Evans. Cuide deste caso já que eu não desejo me estressar mais ainda com grifinórios irresponsáveis. Só me informe depois qual foi a sua punição. – declarou por fim, dando meia volta e sumindo na curva do final do corredor, a capa esvoaçando.

Bufei irritado. Teria Evans no meu pé, não era justo isso! Não era! Definitivamente, NÃO!

Procurei dar meia volta e sumir naquela multidão para não topar com aquele _anjinho de candura_, mas ela veio até mim. O sorriso contente emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Hoje não era um bom dia.

- Ora, ora, se é Potter quem eu vejo fugir. Que foi, medo de mim? – declarou soltando uma risada debochada. Eu cruzei os braços, ergui a cabeça e a olhei desafiante. – Uhhhh, agora sim, esse é Tiago Potter... Mas sabe...

- Evans, quer fazer um favor? Vá para o inferno! Se você precisa me informar de algo da detenção, faça-o mais tarde. Eu não tenho tempo para perder com – eu a olhei dos pés a cabeça, analisando – _você._ Tenha um bom dia. – disse dando as costas.

Quando já ia me afastando senti meu braço ser puxado para trás e me vi cara a cara com Remo. E pelo visto ele não parecia nada contente.

- Qual é a tua, hein, Tiago? Você não pode tratar as pessoas assim como você acabou de tratar a Lily.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. Aquele era mesmo o Remo?

– Qual é? Qual é você, Remo! Até parece que não somos amigos!

- Você acha? Pois é, mas você está errado e deve um pedido de desculpas a alguém... - ele me encarava firme e ouvi Lílian dizendo que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, que ela daria um jeito em mim. – Não, Lílian, não. Ele tem que aprender.

Olhei com raiva para Remo e mandei-o calar a boca, ao que ele irritadíssimo respondeu com um soco.

- Isso, é pra você aprender que tem de respeitar os outros...

No chão levei a mão à boca por onde escorria um filete de sangue. Levantei-me e já fazia o caminho para sair dali quando Remo novamente me interpelou, mas desta vez não fui eu que respondi ou reagi, mas sim, Evans.

- NÃO ADIANTA, VOCÊ NÃO VÊ, REMO? ELE S" VAI APRENDER QUANDO ELE PERDER ALGO DE IMPORTANTE!– gritou já cansada a ruiva. Eu gargalhei e disse um ' me poupem disso' e fui-me embora dali. Por hoje já chegava deles dois.

Senti Lílian e Remo me olharem até eu sumir na curva do corredor. Meus pensamentos vagando na briga com Remo e Evans. Eu não esperava aquela reação do meu amigo, eu não entendia o que de tão errado eu havia feito. Por que diabos Aluado tinha me batido? Tanta raiva pelo quê?

Meu sangue fervia de raiva e decepção. O que eu tinha feito? Qual era o problema?

Fui direto pra torre, chegando lá atirei meu material em qualquer mesa e me joguei na poltrona em frente à lareira. Sentia o canto da minha boca latejar. Fora ali que o soco de Remo me atingira. Levei a mão ao lugar inconscientemente. Na minha expressão era visível um ponto de interrogação.

Aquele não era o Remo que eu conhecia! Que deu nele?! E por que ele ficou do lado da Evans? Geralmente ele ajudava a aliviar minha detenção!

- Pensando sobre o que fez? – ouvi uma voz sarcástica e levantei o rosto, ajeitando meus óculos.

- O que deu no Aluado, Sirius?

- Não sei, Pontas! Definitivamente, eu não sei... Ele deve estar apreensivo... Você sabe, a lua cheia tá chegando...

- Ele nunca agiu assim. Tudo pro causa da idiota da Evans!!

- É, você não foi muito cordial com a fadinha... – contrapôs ele.

- Ah, até você, Almofadinhas?! Você sabe como essa garota é!

- Sim, sim... Um verdadeiro inferno pro marotos.

Apenas olhei para ele de modo a dizer "viu? Não fiz nada demais".

- Ah, vai dormir, companheiro, que você ganha mais. Mas vê se passa na Ala Hospitalar antes ou amanhã terá um belo roxo na cara – ele levantou gargalhando e foi se sentar do lado de uma garota loira do sexto ano.

Segui o conselho dele. Fui à enfermaria resolver o meu incidente e depois direto pra cama.

**_N/A:_**_ esperamos que estejam gostando da fic... Em breve vamos atualizar, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!_


	3. Adivinha?

**Capítulo 2 – Adivinha?**

- Ei, Aluado! Você já vai descer?

- Já, Almofadinhas. Vou tomar café mais cedo. É melhor... – provavelmente ele deve ter olhado para minha cama, onde eu estava semi-acordado.

- Não precisa – eu falei com minha voz rouca sem tirar a cabeça de debaixo do travesseiro – Remo, só vamos fingir que nada de ontem aconteceu, está certo?

Ele parecia relutante. Resolvi reforçar.

- Vamos esquecer de tudo. E cuidar para que não se repita.

Pareceu ser o suficiente. Claro que não mencionei que o que queria dizer sobre o que não deveria se repetir era o soco.

- Em paz? – estendi-lhe a mão

- Paz! – Lupin abriu um sorriso e me abraçou.

- "timo! Porque eu ainda quero dormir mais! – me joguei de volta da cama puxando o lençol.

Sirius riu balançando a cabeça. Quem visse pensava, né? Até parece que ele era de acordar cedo!

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra - Sirius berrou.

Eu nem me importei em jogar o lençol por cima de mim mesmo estando sem camisa. Estava de calças e cobria o essencial.

- Sirius, você disse que descia para tomar café comigo e eu fiq... – era uma voz meiga. Levantei o rosto e vi a loirinha da noite anterior. Pelo visto o que cortara sua fala foi a minha visão.

Sinceramente, eu estava começando a pensar que algo estava realmente errado. Qual era? Eu tava sem roupa? Não, definitivamente não, constatei olhando para minhas pernas. Eu tinha por acaso algo de estranho na cara? Também não, ao menos nada que eu pudesse sentir com o toque das mãos. Seria meu cabelo? Soltei uma pequena risada, definitivamente meu cabelo não poderia ficar pior do que já era. Notei o silêncio que se instalara no quarto, todos se entreolhando e a garota ainda me olhava meio aparvalhada. Resolvi arriscar alguma fala.

- Oi! – sorri e ela se tornou um pimentão de tão vermelha. Olhei novamente e me vi de calças, o que diabos então era que a deixava assim?

- Si...vejo...tarde...- gaguejou sem jeito e saiu tropeçando para longe do nosso dormitório. Todos nós explodimos em gargalhadas. Esperei passar o acesso de riso e indaguei, extremamente curioso:

- O que foi isso?

Remo olhou de canto de olho para Sirius, que olhou de canto de olho para Pedro e todos eles olharam pra mim e riram novamente. Pera, pera, perae, eu virei palhaço de circo desde quando?

- Sabe, eu ainda não fui convidado pra participar de um espetáculo de circo...- disse sarcástico, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Pontas, meu camarada...- começou Sirius, vindo até mim e passando um braço pelo meu ombro – Adivinha? – ele riu e eu soquei a cabeça dele. Se eu tinha perguntado era _óbvio_ que eu não sabia. – Ok, Vamos começar por partes para você não se perder, certo? – olhei entediado e emburrado pra ele. – primeiro você está na sua cama, de frente para a porta, _sem camisa..._- eu olhei para o meu peito nu, ops, ainda não tinha notado. Remo soltou uma risada. – Segundo, você está sem óculos, ô cegueta, você lembra?! _Isso é sexy..._ – finalmente percebi o que realmente tava errado e porque tudo estava tão embaçado. – Terceiro e último, você está de calças, sim, obviamente, mas será que não podia usar algo que cubra mais. Essa aí é praticamente transparente...

- Opppsss...

hr 

Remo me avisou pela manhã que eu tinha detenção e que eu deveria falar com a fadinha. Enrolei pela tarde inteira, mas no final da tarde foi inevitável e, para novidade geral, eu briguei com Lílian Evans. Incrível nossa capacidade de civilização, não?

Estava eu, andando calmamente, pensando onde poderia encontrá-la, quando eis que alguém bate em mim. Olhei para baixo e eu tinha esbarrado justamente na pessoa que procurava. Iniciei um papo civilizado.

- Tudo bem, Evans?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Tudo, Potter. O que você quer, hein? – Agarrada aos livros, o olhar duro e desconfiado, analisando qual era o próximo passo que eu ia tomar. Ela era paranóica.

- Nada, Evans, só estava tentando estabelecer uma conversa, tem problema?

- Tem! – revirei os olhos e ela bufou. – Exatamente por _isso_ que eu não acho normal você conversar. Tiago Potter _não_ conversa civilizadamente com ninguém. Então justo _comigo_ você resolve tentar sair da era jurássica? Faça-me rir!

- Obrigado pelos elogios, minha fada. – eu sorri, galante. – Bem, qual será a minha detenção?

O rosto dela estava adquirindo um tom rosado, passou para um vermelho e para um púrpura. Oh ow, ela vai gritar.

- FADA? _NÃO_ ME CHAME DE FADA! _NUNCA_ MAIS! SEU...SEU...SEU FILHOTE DE TRASGO

- Ah, minha Lilyzinha! – provoquei.

- N-Ã-O M-E P-R-O-V-O-Q-U-E! – ela berrou. De novo. Era incrível a capacidade que as cordas vocais dela tinham de utilizar-se desse recurso.

- E...

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa e recebi um ' NÃO FALE NADA' de volta. _Que simpática!_ Ela deu um giro nos calcanhares e saiu em disparada para o lado oposto ao que eu estava. Corri atrás.

- Evans! A minha detenção! – falei ao alcançá-la após uma corrida.

- Nós resolvemos isso às 7 horas no salão comunal. Agora, SUMA!

Ela entrou rápido no corredor seguinte, querendo me deixar pra trás obviamente. Parei para observá-la se afastar quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

- EI, EVANS! – chamei encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, a minha cara mais sexy em ação. Quando ela se virou com uma cara de zanga, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e indaguei. – Quer sair comigo?

- VÁ PARA O DIABO QUE O CARREGUE! EU _NUNCA _VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ!

O que ela fez? Adivinha? É, gritou e saindo batendo os pés, parecendo que ia explodir de tanta raiva.

Eu amava provocá-la com isso. Não era ela que me interessava, eu só convidava para ver o resultado. Tão bom!

Agora eu estou aqui, entediado e sentado nessa poltrona há 15 minutos. Sirius vai cumprir detenção com o monitor da Corvinal. Ela _ainda_ não apareceu. E eu tenho um encontro com uma Corvinal às 8 horas. Eu não perco esse encontro não, ah se não.

Ah, ela finalmente está chegando. Dá pra ouvir os passos ecoarem pelos corredores desertos.

- Tá atrasada... – falei sem nem me importar em encará-la. De repente o brilho dos meus sapatos me pareceu bem mais interessante.

- Oh, sério?! – murmurou sarcástica – pois adivinhe, Potter!?

- Péssima fala. – eu cruzei os braços e levantei os olhos até ela. Estava com os cabelos presos em um coque, mas mechas ruivas lhe caíam sobre o rosto. - Detesto adivinhação, por isso não curso essa matéria.

- Há-há, Potter! Pois eu, ao contrário de você, claro, tenho responsabilidades e estava em uma reunião! – ela afastou uma das mechas que atrapalhava sua visão.

- Ok, Evans. Vamos logo para minha detenção que eu tenho outros compromissos.

Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e me deu as costas, saindo pelo corredor. Sem opção a segui.

Andamos em silêncio por uns cinco minutos. Ela andava apressada e eu não iria reclamar. Quanto antes chegarmos mais cedo eu iria terminar, e estaria livre para o meu encontro.

Paramos em frente à porta, ao lado da Ala Hospitalar, que ela destrancou com magia. Atrás da porta revelou-se uma saleta pequena onde tinha uma bancada com uma série de ingredientes. Fiz uma cara confusa.

- Bom trabalho, Potter! – ela virou-se para ir embora, mas a segurei pelo braço.

- Como assim bom trabalho?! O que eu tenho que fazer, afinal?

Ela suspirou alto.

- Potter. Adivinhe o que se faz com tudo isso? – ela apontou para a bancada. Percebendo a minha demora e confusão a própria respondeu – Poções, Potter!! Você vai _solidariamente_ fazer algumas poções curativas. Estão em falta na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey anda muito ocupada. Você é bom aluno em poções, está no sétimo ano, é bem capaz de fazer... E acho que essa é uma detenção razoável.

- O QUÊ?! Fazer poções? Isso vai levar horas! Qual é, Evans!! – passei a mão pelos cabelos inconscientemente, o rosto dela se contraiu.

- Potter! Você cometeu uma infração e terá que cumprir detenção! Não adianta reclamar!

- Mas...! – droga, eu nem podia falar nada! Droga, droga! Desse jeito eu ia perder meu encontro.

- Evans... não dá pra essa detenção ficar para outro dia? – sabia que não adiantava implorar, mas esperança é a última que morre, não?

Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção e um sorriso, quase doce eu poderia arriscar, se formou em seus lábios. Aproximou-se, ficando perto de mim. Podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Podia ver o brilho de seus olhos verdes.

- Nem que você me pedisse de joelhos você se livraria dessa detenção hoje!! – ela falou pausadamente, mas deu pra perceber perfeitamente sua irritação e prazer em me enclausurar lá!

Ela deu as costas, mas ainda zombou antes de sair.

- Bom trabalho, Potter!

Por Merlin! Demoraria pelo menos três horas para fazer a poção. Tirei no bolso das minhas vestes um pequeno espelho que cabia na palma da minha mão. Coloquei sobre a bancada, encostado na parede, e com um simples feitiço o aumentei.

- Sirius?

O rosto dele se materializou no espelho ao invés do meu reflexo. Tirando o mapa do maroto, os espelhos de comunicação era uma das nossas melhores invenções! Servia para que eu e Sirius pudéssemos nos comunicar durante as detenções que cumpríamos separados... Aluado e Rabicho quase nunca ficavam em detenção, portanto não precisavam.

- Tô aqui. E aí, coisa leve?

- Não! – falei irritado – A Maldita da Evans vai me fazer passar a noite fazendo poções curativas pro estoque da Ala Hospitalar!

- Ihh, então seu encontro com a Lorainne já era... Pobrezinha...

- Não vem com essa, não!

- Com essa o quê? – ele se fazia de inocente! Como se eu não conhecesse meu amigo!

- Almofadinhas, eu sei muito que você já está pensando em ir lá falar com ela e me _substituir! _Mas nem pense nisso porque eu vou arrumar um jeito de sair daqui!

- Se você diz... Sugiro que comece logo, então.

Apesar de não responder acendi o caldeirão e comecei a separar os ingredientes.

- E você o que tem que fazer??

- Nada demais, só anotar alguns livros que estão sem cadastro – reconheci que o cenário ao fundo era a biblioteca – Sabe, o Davis é legal, e aliviou quando disse que dava umas dicas pra ele usar no jogo contra a Sonserina.

- Suborno... Muito esperto! – Eu ri sem olhar para a imagem já que estava concentrado cortando os ingredientes. - Mas você odeia escrever... Nunca anota nada na sala.

- Bom, se eu conseguisse fazer o cara me liberar, ou me levar pra tomar chá com os elfos não seria uma detenção, não é!?

Eu apenas ri. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Não por falta de assunto, mas porque eu estava compenetrado em não errar os ingredientes (fazer tudo de novo era só o que me faltava!!) e Sirius estava envolvido em uma briga com um livro que recusava-se a sair da prateleira.

Não pude deixar de gargalhar quando o livro o repeliu (provavelmente era enfeitiçado), fazendo com que caísse da escada em que estava.

- Com problemas, Almofadinhas? – disse entre risos.

Tive que esperar que ele parasse de praguejar para me responder. Se bem que ele não chegou a parar tecnicamente.

- Não enche você também! Livro imbecil!! E aí, resolveu como vai encontrar a Lorainne?

- Ainda não pensei... Sirius some, porque tá vindo alguém! – disse depressa.

A imagem desapareceu imediatamente e eu escondi o espelho dentro de uma gaveta que tinha na bancada.

Em minutos a dona dos passos que eu ouvira abriu a porta.

- Ah, é você – revirei meus olhos.

- Vim checar se ainda estava aqui.

- E onde mais eu estaria, Evans?

Ela apenas respirou fundo. Ambos ficamos quietos por um longo tempo, que eu usei para bolar um jeito de ir encontrar a Lorainne ao mesmo tempo em que picava a raiz de Asfódelo.

Ela deu uma volta pela minúscula sala. Podia sentir que mesmo andando na direção oposta seus olhos não se desgrudaram de mim nem por um segundo.

- Se vai ficar olhando bate uma foto! – provoquei sorrindo.

- Eu estou te monitorando, isso sim! E corte essas raízes direito! – era incrível como ela desconversava do assunto _eu_!

- Evans, eu sei muito bem como cortar essas benditas raízes. Eu sou _"__bom aluno em poções, estou no sétimo ano, sou bem capaz de fazer"_! Não foi você quem disse?!

- Eu me lembro do que eu disse! – era incrível como ela fazia seu tom seco ficar ainda pior!

Novamente o silêncio. Pude notar que ela continuava me observando e agora olhava para o que eu fazia com reprovação. Qual era o problema, ela acha que é a professora?!

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Não pude me conter.

- Ei, Evans! – Ela virou o rosto pra mim, automaticamente – Quer sair comigo? – como sempre, exibia minha autêntica expressão marota.

Ela aos poucos assumiu uma coloração que foi do vermelho ao púrpura em segundos, o que indicava explosão.

- BOA NOITE, POTTER!! E faça isso direito! – foi esse o fim do nosso interessantíssimo diálogo. Nem que eu quisesse não daria para responder, ela saiu logo fechando, ou melhor batendo, a portar às suas costas.

Tirei o espelho e recoloquei encostado à parede. Logo a imagem do rosto do Sirius tornou a aparecer.

- Quem era?

- A fadinha...

- Que ela queria?

- Me encher... Ela veio ver se eu estava aqui.

- É, a Evans realmente deve ter bola de cristal. E aí, resolveu?

- Resolvi. Não vou terminar a tempo, já são cinco pras oito.

- Isso eu já sabia, meu camarada. Olha, eu acabei aqui, se quiser eu passo lá...

- Não, Sirius! Eu demorei muito pra conseguir a Lorainne pra entregar ela de bandeja pra você! ****

- Bom, então boa sorte! Eu tô indo.

- Já acabou mesmo?

- Aham!

- Eu também vou! – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão - A Evans provavelmente já foi dormir. Se eu colocar todos os ingredientes e deixar a poção fervendo ninguém vai notar minha falta. Volto antes dela ficar pronta. A Evans nem vai notar.

Ele sorriu em compreensão.

- É uma boa idéia. Só espero que você consiga voltar a tempo, e que não seja noite da Evans fazer a ronda...

- Não, não é! O Aluado disse que ela faz a ronda de quinta e hoje é terça.

- Então vai fundo!

- É o que eu vou fazer! – atirei todos os ingredientes já prontos dentro do caldeirão, passei a mão pelo cabelo para bagunçá-lo um pouco afinal, teria que estar apresentável.

- Te conto tudo quando voltar ou à noite.

- Ok, até mais! – com uma piscadela o rosto de Sirius sumiu. Eu encolhi novamente o espelho e guardei de volta no meu bolso.

Abri uma fresta da porta e vi que o corredor estava vazio. Seria muito mais fácil se eu tivesse o mapa comigo, mas tínhamos deixado com Aluado no dormitório.

_"Quem sabe da próxima vez você pensa e traz Tiago!"_

Bom agora eu só tinha dois minutos para chegar à sala do segundo andar. Mulheres detestam ter que esperar por homens, o que é muito engraçado, já que nós somos obrigados a ficar horas esperando-as.

Segui o mais rápido que podia, mas mantendo a cautela. Sete anos tinham me dado bastante experiência sobre escapadas noturnas, mas ter o mapa do maroto a mão sempre era mais seguro.

Faltava apenas mais uma escadaria e eu estaria no corredor da sala. Foi quando ouvi miados.

- Argh! Maldita gata! Cala a boca!! – se eu não me mandar ou fechar a boca desse bichano o Filch me pega!

_"Grande Potter! E agora? Vai ficar aí parado? Daqui a pouco o Filch tá aqui!!"_

- Cala boca sua gata estúpida! Será que uma vez na vida você não pode colaborar?! – sussurrei, mas óbvio que ela não me deu atenção - o que eu queria, eu estava falando com um gato!

_"Pensa, pensa!"_

Se eu subisse pela escada ela iria me seguir e eu entregaria Lorainne, que, pela hora, já devia estar lá.

- Sinto muito, gatinha! _Petrificus__ totalus!_

A gata arregalou os olhos, mas no mesmo instante se tornou um bloco de pedra, como se não passasse de uma estátua.

- Quando eu estiver voltando lhe trago de volta ao normal! – escondi a gata petrificada atrás de uma grande armadura. Se eu desse sorte ninguém iria encontrá-la antes de eu voltar.

Consultei o relógio. "timo – pensei - agora estou 5 minutos atrasado!

Subi correndo a escadaria que faltava e rumei pra sala vazia no fim do corredor. Assim que coloquei o primeiro pé dentro da sala vi a silhueta de alguém sentado em uma das cadeiras que havia ali.

- Tiago Potter!! Você me fez ficar esperando cinco minutos!!!

- Me desculpa, Lorainne! É que eu peguei detenção e aquela chata da Evans não queria me liberar!

- Mas não poderia me mandar nem uma coruja? – ela se fazia de ofendida. Típico.

- Mil perdões, amor – eu me aproximei e a enlacei pela cintura – Mas eu não queria desmarcar... Queria muito me encontrar com você, estava esperando tanto... Aí eu dei um jeito de fugir – é parecia bem convincente! Esse negócio de "ansioso pra lhe ver" sempre colava e, afinal, não era de todo mentira, eu realmente tinha fugido da detenção.

Um sorriso se abriu e vi o rosto dela se iluminar.

- Você queria me ver tanto assim, Ti?

- Uhum – concordei enquanto beijava seu rosto.

- Oh, então eu perdôo! – ela abriu um sorriso muito lindo. Seus cachos negros eram iluminados pelo luar e seus olhos azuis cintilavam na escuridão.

"_Se deu bem dessa vez, Pontas"_ – imaginei a voz de Sirius na minha cabeça e não pude conter o riso.

- Que foi?

- Nada... Só acho que tenho sorte e que você é a menina mais linda do mundo!

- Ah, Tiago, você é tão fofo! – essa foi minha deixa! Me aproximei e logo estava beijando-a. Ela abraçou minha nuca e eu a apertei contra meu próprio corpo.

Fomos caminhando ainda agarrados em direção de uma das mesas onde ela se sentou. Estava começando a ficar interessante quando...

- POTTER! – alguém escancarou a porta e iluminou toda a sala.

Respirei fundo. Não, não podia ter ouvido a voz que eu pensei. Era azar demais! Virei me soltando de Lorainne e esta ficou de pé, tentando se recompor.

- RANHOSO?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – estava furioso. Era só que me faltava! Não era dia da ronda da ruiva, era ronda dele!! Seboso Snape pra arruinar ainda mais minha noite!

- A pergunta certa é o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, Potter! E com essa garota!

Vi que ela corou furiosamente e procurou esconder o rosto. Soltei um riso de deboche.

- Olha, Snape, se você não sabe o que eu poderia estar fazendo à noite em uma sala escura com uma garota linda, não sou eu que vou te ensinar não...

Ouvi Lorainne abafar um risinho. Acho que isso piorou as coisas.

- Pois, pelo que eu sei, a Evans tinha te dado detenção hoje!

- Eu já terminei – menti.

- Verdade?! - ele abriu um sorriso demoníaco – Pois adivinhe?

De novo o maldito "adivinha"! Estava começando a me irritar com essa palavra!

- Coincidentemente eu passei lá na sala perto da Enfermaria onde você _deveria_ estar cumprindo detenção e encontrei um caldeirão borbulhando sozinho!!

Eu olhei pra ele desafiadoramente.

- E como você sabe que era eu que deveria estar lá?! – sabia que estava em um beco sem saída, mas não iria me entregar!

- Caso tenha se esquecido, eu sou monitor-chefe, Potter, assim como a Evans! Eu sei muito bem que era você quem deveria estar lá! No entanto, durante a minha ronda, olha onde eu o encontro!

- Ah, tá bom! Você deveria estar é me caçando!

- Estando ou não atrás de você eu te encontrei aqui e a caminho daqui encontrei também a gata do zelador petrificada atrás de uma armadura! Presumo que isso seja obra sua também!?

- Quanto a isso você não tem provas! – eu cruzei os braços e olhei ameaçadoramente pra ele.

- Não, mas tenho provas suficientes para lhe render mais uma semana de detenção! E menos cem pontos pra Grifinória!

Estava indignado, mas sabia que reagir era pior. Depois veria se Aluado dava um jeito nos pontos.

- É só isso?! Porque se for dá licença, você já vai aumentar minha detenção, me descontar pontos, vê se agora me deixa ter meu encontro em paz!

Incrivelmente a palidez de leite azedo do seboso passou para um tom muito rubro que eu nunca pensei que ele tivesse.

- VOCÊ E SUA AMIGUINHA VÃO VOLTAR PARA SUAS TORRES IMEDIATAMENTE! E AMANHÃ VOCÊ VAI SE ENTENDER COM A MCGONAGALL!!

Lorainne, incrivelmente, pareceu se assustar com os berros dele, porque apenas me sussurrou um "Nos falamos depois" e saiu rapidamente pela porta com a cabeça baixa.

Que droga! Lá se foi minha noite! Tudo por causa desse idiota!! Não, hoje não era meu dia!!

Fui em direção à porta e dei um forte encontrão no Seboso quando passei por ele, o que quase foi suficiente para levá-lo ao chão, devido à nossa diferença física. Andava com passos largos e rápidos, mas parei subitamente no meio do corredor.

- Hey, Seboso! – me virei e vi que ele olhava pra mim altivamente. – Adivinha? – dei o meu melhor sorriso maroto, que chegava a ser demente, pra ele e vi sua expressão confiante vacilar.

– Você me paga!!

Depois simplesmente dei as costas e fui embora.

**_N/A:_**_ Esse capítulo vai dedicado a Anne porque ela realmente colaborou muito com as opiniões sobre a fic!_

_Ah gente, nem demoramos tanto assim né?! Bom o cap.2 de VM está aqui e esperamos que vcs estejam gostando da fic!! _

_Agradecimentos à BabI BlacK, Pikena, Liz, Luna, Yey e Anne!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E continuem lendo e comentando para sabermos o que estão achando da fic, isso ajuda e MUITO pessoal!_

_Bjinhos___

_Dani e Isa_


	4. De raiva, planos e dia a dia

**Capítulo 3 – De raiva, planos e dia-a-dia. **

Me matem, me chamem de louco, façam o que quiser, mas eu ainda vou quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado e seboso! Ah, se vou! E não vai ter _fadinha_, Mcgonagall, Remo ou Dumbledore que me faça mudar de opinião. Não tenho nada a perder, não é mesmo? Já ouvi pela minha vida inteira hoje, mais dia, menos dia, isso vai voltar a acontecer.

E lá se vai ele. Sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, cabelo lanzudo e engraxado, nariz gigante e se achando o superior! Há-há, como se ele _fosse_ superior! _Nem que a abóbora assobie!_ Estou aqui, com essa cara de quem comeu, não gostou e ta vomitando, olhando pra ele e _eu sei_ que ele está notando e está se sentindo o maioral, mas veremos até quando. Ah, sim, e Sirius está me mandando calar a boca sobre como o seboso é arrogante a meia hora, então eu _realmente_ estou uma mala e Remo disse que eu deveria parar de usar expressões nojentas como a do referido vômito. Colei chiclete na cadeira de Merlin, só pode!__

- Levanta, Pontas! – Sirius me puxou pelo braço e eu olhei com uma cara irritada. – Ok, ok, fique aí secando o seboso e sem comer nada! Você prefere não é mesmo! – resmungou e largou meu braço. Em seguida eu me levantei e os segui na saída do salão.

- Escuta aqui! Eu _não_ estava secando o seboso! Eca! Sai de mim, hein Sirius?! – dei um soco no braço de Almofadinhas e o mesmo estancou no meio do caminho. Aluado e Pedrinho pararam mais a frente para observar.

- Camarada...- notei ele fazer uma cara de mau e se aproximar como se estivéssemos no meio de uma briga. Sorri desafiadoramente, aquilo estava ficando bom. – Você é um veado, ta esperando enganar quem? Oh, cuti-cuti veadinho! - Eu soltei um meio berro de 'SIRIUS!!' e ele correu. Sorri maroto e gritei um ' Eu te pego desgraçado' para em seguida correr atrás dele, ainda a tempo de ouvir o comentário do Aluado, mesmo que distante:

- Só podia mesmo ser um cachorro e um veado...- Rabicho gargalhou.

hr 

Eu estou mais aliviado agora. Apesar dos pesares, eu sempre fico melhor com Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho. Nós rimos tanto, zoamos com muita gente e eu ainda consegui pegar mais uma! Só uma coisa estraga, a lembrança da Mcgonagall!

- O que houve, Pontas?

- Nada, Aluado. – respondi, tentando esquecer da agradável conversa do fim de tarde. – Como _nada_? Tiago Potter é vivo, alegre, tem um ego gigante e não faz essa cara _maravilhosa_ quando não existe 'nada'. Seja sincero, qual foi?

Eu tinha a impressão que eu ia esganar o Aluado qualquer dia desses. _Como_ ele conseguia desarmar alguém tão facilmente e habilmente com as palavras?

- Maldito Lobisomem de Biblioteca! – exclamei me levantando da minha cama e parando diante da janela, onde se tinha uma vista farta dos campos do colégio. Sirius riu do meu comentário e acrescentou um 'Desembucha', já Rabicho tentou fazer algum som que eu decifrei como 'Também quero saber'. É, eu não tinha mais pra onde fugir. Passei as mãos no cabelo. – Mcgonagall...

- AH, qualé! Come uma jujuba aqui, Tiago. O problema é a Prof.? E eu achando que fosse sério o negócio.

Lancei um olhar mortal para Rabicho e Sirius bateu na cabeça dele e soltou ' É importante, cabeça de ovo!'.

- Continue, Tiago. – me incentivou Remo. Olhei para eles e me sentei no chão em frente a cama em que os três estavam sentados, que por sinal, era a minha.

- Bem, como vocês sabem o que eu fiz ontem e que o Snape acabou por cruzar meu caminho enquanto eu furava a detenção a Mcgonagall ficou sabendo da minha leve escapulida. Ou seja, a coisa realmente fedeu. – respirei fundo e sorri. – Eu fui chamado logo após os términos das aulas do dia a sala da diretora da grifinória e ela me recebeu _extremamente bem._ AH, vocês não tem noção! – todos rimos – bem, eu fiquei lá mais ou menos uma três horas! _Três horas!!!!_ Vocês tem do noção do que é isso com a Mcgonagall? A legítima tortura somada ao sermão que ela passou. Nossa, foi irritante, mas ao menos eu só tenho um mês de detenção. É isso que me incomoda, sabe? Aquele sermão falou demais e me enjoou muito, além de me deixar com mais raiva do seboso.

- Pobre, Pontas! Você sofreu na mão da Mini, mas vamos dormir que amanhã é outro dia e você já vai estar mais relaxado! E lembre-se que é só um mês! – Sirius exclamou e logo em seguida resmungou. – Quando fui eu na peça do seboso fiquei um ano em detenção, isso não é justo!

- Não faça bicos, Sirius! Você sabe muito bem que mereceu aquele um ano de detenção. – disse amigavelmente Remo, dando tapinhas no ombro de Almofadinhas – E Tiago, mesmo eu não aprovando o que você fez ontem, relaxa quanto ao que a Prof. Minerva disse! Agora, me dêem licença que eu vou tomar meu banho antes de dormir.

E assim, um a um, nós fomos nos deitando. Primeiro Rabicho, que se atirou na cama e logo começou a roncar, em seguida Sirius me desejou boa noite e foi dormir, Aluado saiu do banheiro e se deitou, em seguida eu fui até o banheiro lavar meu rosto, coloquei minha calça de pijama, já que eu dormia somente com a calça, e me atirei na cama. Perdi a conta de quantas horas eu fiquei ali, deitado e pensando. Por mais que eu negasse, algo naquela conversa com a diretora me deixara pensativo e talvez, reflexivo sobre tudo. Sem notar, acabei adormecendo horas depois.

hr 

Deviam me proibir de acordar e dar de cara com Lílian Evans. O bom humor da fadinha logo cedo é uma coisa dos deuses! O rosto sério e ainda meio inchado, a voz um pouco rouca e um pavio mais curto que o normal. Céus! Chamem realmente o pessoal do St. Mungus, essa garota precisa de uma poção calmamente toda manhã.

Chegamos ao salão, eu e Rabicho, já que Remo alegara assuntos de monitoria e Sirius teria um encontro logo cedo com Wendy Ly, a famosa corvinal gostosa. Observei a mesa da grifinória e encontrei uma certa ruivinha. Decidi-me por ir me sentar ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Fadinha! 'Dia, Lane! – sorri e passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Bom dia? Com você aqui? Começou PÉSSIMO, Potter! E e-s-q-u-e-ç-a esse TRECO de Fadinha! – ela me olhou atravessado. Eu não disse que ela tinha _ótimo_ humor?

- 'Dia, Tiago! Como tem passado? – Lane me cumprimentou, sorrindo e dando uma cotovelada forte no estômago de Lily. Eu gostava daquela baixinha, ela sempre fora 'estranha', mas também muito agradável. Lane Trent, a grifinória rebelde, amiga de Lílian Evans e amiga de Tiago Potter. Eu ainda me lembro de como conheci a baixinha. Marquei um encontro com ela e quando nos encontramos na sala de astronomia, Lane não calou a boca e o me deixou extremamente falante também, o que fracassou o nosso encontro, mas resultou numa tremenda amizade. Meio escondida, mas ainda assim, uma amizade legal.

- Eu estou ótimo! E você?

- Melhor, impossível! – declarou sorridente e nós engatamos numa conversa animada, para o grande desespero da fadinha e de Pedro. Conversamos tanto que tivemos que ser arrastados pela Evans até a sala de aula. O episódio do ano. Tiago Potter e Lane Trent sendo carregados por Lílian Evans para a sala, até os sonserinos arregalaram os olhos. Eu, é claro, sorri, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e soltei um 'Agora vocês realmente podem notar o quanto ela me ama. Me agarrou para a aula.', pisquei e me sentei rindo. A reação da Evans foi a de sempre, rosa, vermelha e púrpura, mas dessa vez não ouve tempo para ataques, mas ah, dessa vez que eu queria um ataque.

- Sr. Potter?

- Diga, chefia! – a turma riu e o professora Mcgonagall me lançou um olhar cortante. – Ah, desculpa, Mini! Não se repetirá!

- POTTER! – berro e a sala silenciou. – Página 423 do livro aberto, AGORA! E, nós conversamos mais tarde sobre esse seu vocabulário impróprio! Agora trate de ser imprestável e nos leia o tópico 24, que se inicia nesta página.

Bufei irritado e comecei a ler de mau humor. Odiava isso. _Odiava_ estar sobre enfoque da Mcgonagall, principalmente quando ela tinha as cartas. Tentando esquecer o mais abominável dos pensamentos frustrantes, absorvi-me na leitura. O tom grave aumentando, para dar uma impressionada e não foi à toa. No final, as únicas não tocadas pelo meu timbre de voz e expressões faciais eram as mesmas. Lane, Evans e Mini. Eu mereço esse trio?

hr 

- Vamos lá, caras! Nós temos que arquitetar um plano muito bom! – nos incentivou Sirius.

A cena era a que se repetia tradicionalmente todos os dias. Sirus animado, sempre querendo algo pra fazer. Eu vagando os olhos nas garotas e o pensamento junto com Almofadinhas nos planos para atazanar os outros. Remo infiltrado num livro, como sempre dando os seus comentários, que eram ocasionalmente direcionados a boa conduta e que mesmo marotos nós não deveríamos estar fazendo coisas tão mirabolantes. Papos chatos, velhos e caretas. Já Rabicho nos admirava, aplaudia a cada idéia de plano e comia um pacote de batatas fritas. Não é o melhor presente de ego?

- Almofadinhas, desista por hoje. O seboso já dormiu e o Tiago tinha acalmado desde ontem.

- Nada disso! – entrevi, levantando-me. – Nem pense em esquecer o plano do seboso. Ele vai me pagar e muito caro! Escrevam aí!

- Assim que se fala, meu caro, Pontas! – comemorou Sirius, dando tapinhas amistosos no meu braço – Hum...mas mudando de assunto, olhe pra frente. A grifinória ali. Na poltrona dourada, ta te secando a horas.

Gargalhei animado e olhei descaradamente para a garota. Ela corou absurdamente e eu pisquei. Acenando para os garotos fui me aproximando dela e sentei-me no encosto da poltrona dela.

- Olá! Tudo bem?

- Tutu...tudo!- gaguejou. – E com você, Potter?

- Potter? Que isso, meu coração! – respondi galante e virando o rosto vermelho de vergonha dela para mim. – É Tiago. Somente Tiago.

Ela sorriu e enrolamos mais um pouquinho na conversa, até eu mudar _drasticamente_ o assunto, roubando-lhe um beijo. Há-há, mais uma do quinto ano para a coleção.

Estava eu, agora devidamente sentado na poltrona com Jennifer no meu colo, apreciando mais um momento alto de 'conversa', quando somos interrompidos por um pigarro alto e um empurrão forte.

- Filho duma...- já comecei xingando antes de abrir completamente os olhos quando me deparei com a fadinha. – AH, Olá Fadinha!

Quer saber de novo as cores? Eu nem mais precisei olhar, Evans era mais que um livro aberto. Ou eu estaria enganado?

- Fada NÃO! Agarramento NÃO! Ironias NÃO! Filho duma égua é VOCÊ! – ela bateu as mãos, tentando regularizar a sua respiração. Atrás de si, Lane ria descontroladamente, assim como Sirius mais adiante sentado na poltrona. Não pude conter a risada.

- Vamos lá! O que de errado eu fiz desta vez? Eu estava quieto aqui!

- Você está se agarrando no meio do salão comunal! Você não tem vergonha? Pelo amor de Merlin!!!! – exclamou.

- Ahn...Ti, eu vejo você amanhã então...- uma embaraçada Jennifer se despediu dando um selinho em mim e subindo as escadas para os dormitórios mais rapidamente do qualquer um havia feito antes. Fadinha gargalhou.

- Eu não acredito que elas ainda acreditam em você...Francamente...- e riu mais uma vez.

PARÁ TUDO! Retrocede e me diz que eu não enlouqueci! Evans, Fadinha, Carrapato da minha eternidade, ou seja lá mais qual apelido eu lhe dei, o que não é de interesse agora, RINDO? GARGALHANDO? E o motivo sou eu. Eu sabia que ela me amava. Passei a mão no cabelo sorrindo e a encarando.

- Todas me amam, assim como você. Ou melhor, especialmente você. Não tenha ciúmes delas, minha fada. – disse pegando em sua mão.

- Sai pra lá! Que isso? Quem te deu toda essa intimidade e corja, Potter? Andou tomando Whisky? NUNCA que eu vou gostar de você! E faça o me favor de ter mais vergonha e decência na hora que for se agarrar com alguém, nem todos têm estômago para o seu lindo espetáculo. – descabelou-se mais uma vez a ruiva e saiu em disparada para as escadas do dormitório feminino. Lane em seu encalço e resmungando 'Vocês dois são malucos. Doidos. Destrambelhados e vão se amar para o resto da vida e nós que agüentamos os acessos! Aff!'. Corri para chegar antes que elas alcançassem o topo da escada.

- Hey, Lily! – chamei e ela virou-se irritada. Novamente, a minha mão foi ao cabelo. – Quer sair comigo?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – berrou descontrolada. – Eu não saio NUNCA! E já está respondido!

Alegre, eu observei uma Evans gritar e bater a porta do quarto enquanto Trent permaneceu parada na escada, me encarando.

- O que foi, Lane?

- Eu sei que vocês praticamente não se suportam, mas por mim e pela saúde mental dos dois, principalmente dela. SOSSEGUEM! – berrou por fim e saiu batendo os pés. Mais uma vez eu gargalhei.

- Elas me amam!

hr 

Atirei-me na poltrona, colocando os pés no pufe central por cima dos livros do Remo, recebi um rosnado como resposta e escolhi a própria poltrona onde estava sentado para acomodar meus maravilhosos pezinhos.

- E ae, o que fazem de interessante?

- Nada, mais nada, somado com nada, multiplicado por infinito, resultado nada. Bacana, não? – escarneceu Almofadinhas.

- Hey! Pega leve, eu não tenho culpa!

- Se você estudasse, você teria o que fazer.

- Estudar, estudar, estudar! Dá uma trégua, Aluado!

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Plano?

- Talvez algum... – respondeu misteriosamente Sirius.

- Desembucha logo!

- Bem, primeiro nosso querido amigo ratinho foi até a sonserina trazer algumas preciosas informações, depois, se tudo correr bem, eu te explico qual o meu princípio de idéia.

Sorrimos perversamente.

- Eu não faço idéia do que seja, mas tenho o pressentimento de que o Seboso vai lembrar da gente para sempre...

- Marotos. – resmungou Remo.

- Exatamente! Aluado esperto! – respondi gozador e fui puxando os livros que Remo estudava de sua mão, enquanto Sirius o fazia levantar e imitavam um casal dançando valsa. Me juntei aos dois fingindo um par invisível.

Somos marotos, somos crianças, somos felizes e o Seboso que me esperasse.

**_N/A:_**_ Oi gente! Cá estamos depois da demora! Sim, sim, sabemos que era pra ter sido mais rápido, mas a culpa é minha (Isa), eu sou a enrolada da dupla, desculpa!_

_Sim, a enrolada é ela! ( aponta pra Isa e foge P)_

_Bom o próximo capítulo talvez não demore, mas já avisamos para não esperarem nada á jato!_

_Agradecimentos à:_

**_Fly_****_ E. Potter_**_ – Sim a fic será toda narrada pelo Tiago, se precisarmos colocar algo pelo ponto de vista de outra pessoa ou um pensamento daremos um jeito, mas será toda pelo ponto de vista dele! E quanto a parte deles se amarem... Talvez demore um pouquinho né? Tem muita coisa ainda._

_ **B.P.** – Como ele pode ser monitor? Na nossa imaginação! Ah sei lá, ele devia ser bom pra virar professor XD_

****_Hey__, hey, nossa nada, é tudo da mente dela ele ser monitor! XD Mas sério, ele realmente parecia o mais indicado nessa fic!___

_ **Isabelle Potter Demonangels** – aqui está, espero q tenha gostado._

_ **Pikena** - estamos fazendo o máximo quanto a atualização!_

_ **GaBi-PoTTeR **– muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu, Isa, comecei a ler sua fic, mas não pude acabar, mas estou adorando!! Eu__, Dani, sou uma desnaturada mesmo! P_****

_ **TitinhaPotter** – obrigada! Esperamos que continue gostando._

_ **Angela Miguel** – filha aqui você não apita NADA XD!! Eu que ordeno!! Aliás precisamos conversar Milady!! Bellinha tem assuntos a tratar com você!_

_ **Satine M **– Muito obrigadinha _

_ **Ilyanna** – Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fico feliz que tenha gostado._

_ **Tel Evans Potter** - calmaaa!! Capítulo 3 tá aqui fofinha! Só não prometemos o 4 tão logo.___

_ Bom, acho que é só né? Até a próxima pessoal!_

_ Beijinhos,_

_ **Dani e Isa**_


	5. De volta à rotina

**Capítulo 4 – De volta a rotina**

O clima já tava começando a esfriar, afinal estávamos chegando perto de outubro. As folhas secas eram maioria nos gramados e este estava mais pra coloração amarelada do que verde em si.

E eu poderia estar aproveitando uma das ultimas aparições da luz do sol em Hogwarts por meses, mas ao invés disso o que estou fazendo? Sentado aqui, nessa carteira, morrendo de sono e ouvindo o morto do Binns falar da probabilidade de ocorrer uma guerra entre os gigantes! Ah, dai-me paciência! Será que nem morto esse cara dá uma folga?!

- Hey Pontas! – Sirius sussurrou do meu lado.

- Fala, Almofadinhas?

- Aula chata, né?

- Não vou nem responder! – dizendo isso afundei minha cabeça nos braços cruzados sob a mesa.

- Ah, vamos lá! Ânimo Pontas!!

- Animo pra que Sirius? Você sabe que eu não funciono antes do almoço! – minha voz estava rouca, o que significava uma coisa: sono!

- Ah, mas nós temos que dar o troco pro Seboso! Ou você vai cumprir um mês de detenção quietinho?

Ele tocou no ponto fraco. Virei o rosto de modo que pudesse olhar pra ele, mas o mantive apoiado na mesa.

- E o que você sugere? - sussurrei me afundando na cadeira para que Binns não nos visse conversando.

- Rabicho voltou com as informações sobre as cobrinhas.

- E...?

- Bom sabia que nosso amiguinho sai toda sexta à noite?

- Um encontro? Quem seria a louca de sair com o Seboso? – contorci meu rosto numa profunda expressão de nojo.

Sirius abriu seu sorriso demoníaco.

- Muito melhor que isso meu caro!

Ok, conseguiu me deixar confuso.

- Anda, desembucha!

- Não apenas o Snape, mas também minhas amadas priminhas, a "loira azeda" e seus guarda costas. Todos eles se encontram em uma reuniãozinha secreta na sexta à noite.

- Então, ao invés de uma, podemos pegar várias cobras!! – agora eu compartilhava da idéia. E não poderia negar que estava simplesmente adorando.

- Exato!

O sinal bateu anunciando o fim da minha tortura. Merlin existe!

- Pedro você precisa se concentrar!! – Aluado e Rabicho pareciam absorvidos em uma conversa enquanto todos saiam.

- Se concentrar em que?- Sirius interrompeu fazendo a pergunta que estava quase saindo pela minha boca.

- A menos que o Rabicho aprenda a fazer um feitiço convocatório decente ele vai repetir nos NIEM's!

- Rabicho, você ainda não aprendeu? É muito simples, matéria do quarto ano!!

- Eu sei Pontas, mas eu simplesmente não consigo... bloqueia...

Cocei a cabeça pensativo. É verdade que Rabicho não era mau aluno, pelo contrário, sempre foi muito aplicado. Sirius, Remo e eu tínhamos muita facilidade, mas ele não tinha a mesma sorte.

- Bom então vamos ajudar. Afinal, um maroto não pode repetir nos exames!

Remo gargalhou e ficou claro o ponto de interrogação estampado no meu rosto.

- Isso me admira em você Pontas, você é um maroto, mas um maroto dedicado!

- Ora, ora meu caro, Aluado. Temos que levar a sério nossas obrigações! – eu fingi minha melhor cara de sério.

- Pontas, para vai, daqui a pouco você substitui o Snape e vira monitor com a fadinha...

E como é falar do diabo que ele aparece, veio a fadinha de encontro a nós. Literalmente já que eu não a vi e acabei trombando com ela.

- Potter! Olhe por onde anda!

Incrivelmente foi só isso. Eu ajudei ela a pegar os livros, ela simplesmente os pegou e virou no próximo corredor, sem berrar, sem gritar "dispenso sua ajuda!". Será que ela tinha tomado a poção calmante? Só faltou ela dizer obrigado. Aí eu teria que me beliscar porque com certeza era sonho.

- Garota maluca – murmurei alto sem pensar.

- Ahn?!

- Ah, esquece, Aluado!

E dobramos o corredor para entrar em seguida na aula de Feitiços.

Sabe uma vantagem das aulas do velho Flitwick é que eram tão barulhentas que se podia conversar a vontade sem o risco de ser ouvido. E naquele dia a salas estavam cheias de corvos e outras aves barulhentas em que deveria praticar o feitiço de distorção de sons.

- Então, vai ser na sexta? – perguntou Sirius para mim, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz.

- O que vai acontecer na sexta? – Aluado estava com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada em sinal de preocupação.

- Apenas uma... festinha particular – respondi matreiro.

- O que vocês dois estão tramando? – agora seu tom mandão e preocupado era óbvio, mas eu conhecia bem demais o Aluado e poderia apostar que ele estava se roendo de curiosidade.

- Ah Aluado, nada demais. Só uma surpresa pra umas cobrinhas.

- Almofadinhas, meu caro, eu conheço vocês. Snape de novo?

Eu soltei um riso escarninho.

- Você realmente não achou que ele sairia livre depois de me dar um mês de detenção, achou?

- Definitivamente não! – e riu.

- Teremos cobertura? – arriscou Sirius. Ele estava de bom humor, quem sabe...

- Ok, eu cuido do Filch. Mas tudo tem que estar terminado até de madrugada. É dia da Ronda do Davis...

- Esse é o nosso Aluado!! – e dei tapinhas amistosos em Remo encenando orgulho enquanto este ria.

- Hey, juramos lembra? Uma vez maroto...

- Sempre Maroto! - Completamos em coro.

-_ Distorcium _– uma maravilhosa melodia encheu os ares da sala. Todos viraram na direção de onde a musica provinha.

O grasnado arranhado de um corvo havia sido transformado em uma linda melodia de harpa.

O minúsculo Flitwick parecia prestes a pular de animação. Batia palmas, contentíssimo.

- Oh meus parabéns Srta. Evans! Uma esplendida execução do feitiço de distorção de sons! Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

A sineta soou e o barulho de cadeiras arrastadas se sobrepôs à música e logo ela também emudeceu. Joguei a mochila nas costas e sai acompanhado dos outros para o almoço.

Seguíamos pelo corredor, conversando, rindo e falando as mesmas besteiras de sempre.

- Ahn, Tiago? – ouvi uma voz doce me chamar. Virei-me instintivamente com um sorriso.

- Ah, Olá, Jenni!

- Eu queria conversar, você tem um minuto?

- Claro minha linda! Me esperem no final do corredor – mas eu não precisava nem ter falado, Sirius, Remo e Pedro já estavam acostumados demais com meu jeito. Agora o próximo passo era dar um fora nessa garota. Porque, sinceramente, ela era muito bonitinha, muito meiguinha, mas eu não podia ter ela na minha cola me empatando. Meninas do quinto ano são ótimas, mas para pouco tempo, _pouquíssimo tempo. _Um 'pit stop' para ser mais exato. Passou, arrumou, lubrificou e até nunca mais.

- Ahn... Tiago eu queria saber se...

- Olha Jennifer – era melhor cortar desde o começo, porque sabe, se deixar piora. Tentei usar a voz mais macia e compreensível que tinha – Eu quero que você saiba que você é uma garota maravilhosa, mas... Entre a gente nunca vai poder ter nada além do que houve aquele dia. Você é uma menina linda, mas é do quinto ano. Acho que você conhece muito bem o meu jeito, eu não quero te magoar, sou um cafajeste eu sei, mas não tenho jeito...

Ela abaixou o rosto. Caramba, porque era tão difícil dar um fora nessas garotinhas? Elas pareciam tão frágeis. Mas no segundo seguinte me surpreendi quando ela olhou para mim sorrindo alegremente.

- Olha Jenni... Não fica assim, por favor – droga Potter, você conseguiu se ferrar desta vez! Mas que coisa, foi só um beijo e ela facilitou tanto, como eu ia saber...

- Está tudo bem Tiago. Na verdade eu queria te dizer que to caindo fora, sabe voltei com meu namorado e não é bom que ele me veja com você. É só, a gente se vê. – me dando um beijo no rosto ela desapareceu pelo outro lado do corredor.

Respirei fundo. Essas garotas - sorri maneando a cabeça – bem que ela tava fácil demais... Coitado do namorado! Bom, é a vida!

Encontrei os garotos e fomos para a mesa da Grifinória almoçar.

Como sempre o meu almoço foi um tanto quanto agitado. Sentamos eu e Sirius de fronte a mesa da sonserina com Remo e Pedrinho do outro lado e o mais afastado possíveis dos outros alunos, já que estávamos planejando o que fazer contra as cobrinhas, que eu diria, estavam inquietas demais naquele dia.

- Pessoal – sussurrei, atraindo a atenção dos três para mim – Está combinado, então? – todos olhamos para a mesa da sonserina com sorrisos marotos. – Sexta-feira é a hora da revanche. _Belezinhas_, aguardem os marotos!

- HEY! – berramos e gargalhamos atraindo a atenção de todos enquanto nos levantávamos e saímos do salão. Um olhar nos fuzilando mais que os outros, eu podia sentir e me virei. Lá estava ela, Lílian Evans.

Sem que eu pudesse decidir meu corpo me guiava de volta à mesa da Grifinória onde ela estava sentada e minha mão ia ao cabelo, o desarrumando incessantemente.

- Bom Dia, Fadinha! – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela ficou tensa. – Estava me admirando? Não, não, não precisa admitir. Eu sei que você é tímida, eu entendo e deixo, viu? – dei uma piscadela. – Até as aulas, Lily!

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui em direção aos garotos parados na saída e não notei uma Lily Evans que praticamente corria para alcançar meus passos largos e rápidos pelo salão. Logo na saída do salão senti uma mão segurar meu braço e me virei. Quem? A própria ruivinha de olhos verdes que eu estava cantando, em minha frente. Será que ela finalmente tinha admitido que eu era o homem de seus sonhos? Sorri e balancei o cabelo.

- Você! – Ela apontou um dedo em riste para o meu rosto e eu recuei, estranhando. – Não faça isso! Está entendido ou você precisa de cotonetes para escutar melhor? – abri a boca para falar, mas ela me cortou – NÃO! Porque talvez, só por curiosidade sabe Potter, você devesse perceber que é melhor ficar na sua. Não é legal ter um bando de maníacos arruaceiros arruinando o seu almoço com gargalhas ridículas e exibições de graça. – abri a boca novamente, mas fui cortado outra vez – AH, e sim, eu olho para você, mas o meu olhar não é como o de qualquer garotinha fútil de quinto ou sexto ano. Caso você não tenha notado, eu tenho cérebro e penso. Isso é claro, se você souber o que isso significa já que sua cabeça esta aí como enfeite para seus cabelos despenteados e como suportes para óculos! Passar _bem_, _Mon__ Peutit!_

E foi simplesmente assim. Ela jogou na minha cara um bando de coisas, não deixou eu falar nada e me fez ter vontade de me enforcar num pé de abóbora. Eu juro, juro que tento entender, mas ela é maluca! Doida de pedra! Não dá! _Simples, básico, concreto!_ Argh!

Saí irritado e batendo os pés em direção a aula da Mcgonagall tentando me controlar para não matar Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho que continham o riso vários metros atrás de mim após verem que eu havia saído em disparada depois de um longe período de 'choque'.

Para piorar o que já estava divinamente _maravilhoso_ todos já estavam devidamente sentados e dispostos em suas classes na sala e não havia nenhum lugar para que eu pudesse sentar com alguns dos garotos. Vaguei meus olhos pelo aposento e notei com um ânimo divino que os meus três _amigos_ já haviam se sentado rapidamente me deixando um único lugar para sentar: Ao lado da Fadinha. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! Ele com certeza não me ama!

hr

Quando eu pensei que tudo pudesse ficar pior naquela semana ela voou em um piscar de olhos. Eu não estava mais reclamando por ter passado uma aula inteira com a Evans buzinando no meu ouvido, não tinha ouvido horas á fio Almofadinhas se gabar que tinha sentado ao lado de uma gata enquanto meus ouvidos serviam de pinico para uma monitora reclamona.

Tudo isso era passado, eu estava de volta na minha boa e velha forma. Alegre, matreiro, risonho, totalmente realizado naquela manhã. Sexta feira iluminada aquela. O dia começando sem Fadinha, o sol brilhando lá fora como um bom presságio que tudo daria certo naquele dia. Tudo perfeito! E para completar, amanhã era dia de jogo de quadribol! Perfeito! Perfeito!

Só tinha para estragar aquela aula de poções maldita, mas nada tiraria meu humor. Nem aquele velho feio, nem Fadinha, nem Mcgonagall, nem se Merlin estivesse contra mim alguém poderia me tirar do meu estado de euforia.

- Hey, Pontas

- O que foi Remo?

- Eu tenho que fazer uns esquemas com o David para hoje à noite... Ou melhor, descobrir o esquema dele. Que horas vocês pretendem executar o plano?

- O mais cedo possível...- sorrimos marotos e rimos.

Aquela noite seria espetacular.

hr

O badalar do relógio soou anunciando onze horas. O silêncio do castelo iludia de que estavam todos adormecidos em suas camas quentes e fofas, mas isso era a mais pura mentira. Nós, os quatro marotos, estávamos bem acordados. Os sonserinos estavam acordados. Filch estava acordado. David, monitor corvinal, estava acordado, além de mais todos os casais que estavam infurnados em algum canto se amassando.

Puxei um pequeno espelho de dentro do bolso das calças e fiz um feitiço para aumentá-lo e exclamei baixinho 'Sirius Black'. Logo em seguida a face de Sirius apareceu no espelho.

- Diga companheiro. – sussurrou.

- Não esqueça de nos avisar quando eles saírem daí para podermos fazer barulho para Filch pegá-los saindo para Hogsmeade.

- É claro né! – exclamou, a voz um pouco mais alterada.

- SIRIUS! – repreendi baixinho. – Por favor, não faça barulhos e nos avise. Tchau!

Parecíamos estar em um filme trouxa de espiões com walk-talkies planos esquematizados totalmente e comandantes repreendendo súditos, como o que havíamos visto no verão na casa de Remo. Obviamente eu era o comandante.

Uma meia hora depois eu recebi o aviso que era hora da baderna para chamar a atenção de Filch. O plano estava começando. Saí do meu esconderijo, a varinha em punho e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Escondido eu desci nas sombras até o andar da sala do Filch para chamar a sua atenção. Bati na porta levemente e saí correndo, chamando bastante atenção e derrubando algumas coisas pelo caminho até o primeiro andar.

Ouvia a voz asmática do zelador reclamar e os miados daquela gata rabugenta. Estava dando certo. Quando alcancei o primeiro andar, assobiei e me escondi. Tudo estava nas mãos de Sirius.

E nada poderia ter se saído melhor. O silêncio sepulcral quebrado somente por uma ou mais arfadas do zelador enquanto descia as escadas. Os sonserinos estavam a postos, quase no portão do colégio e Filch no final da escadaria. Assobiei, era o sinal. Sirius atirou várias bombas de bosta enquanto Rabicho estourava fogos barulhentos. Filch correu para o local.

Pegos de surpresa os sonserinos não tiveram tempo de reação e fuga. Havíamos conseguido, estavam todos eles ferrados. Snape, Loira Azeada, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Crabble, Goyle e Avery, todos nas mãos do zelador. E ah, como era bom vê-los encrencados e prestes a irem para o diretor. Não seria fácil de explicar aquilo. Não, não.

Esfreguei as mãos e sorri como um maníaco. A vingança era saborosa. Ah, se era.

Meu sono não poderia ser melhor! Nada como encostar a cabeça no travesseiro com o sabor doce do dever cumprido! Uma noite tranqüila para anunciar uma bela manhã, tudo que eu precisava.

hr

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o dormitório já estava de pé. Milagre? Não, apenas uma partida de quadribol.

Me levantei preguiçosamente e tomei uma ducha fria pra despertar. Quando sai com a toalha amarrada ao quadril Sirius já estava vestido e Remo tentava inutilmente acordar Rabicho.

- Ah deixa Aluado, depois ele desce pro campo junto com todo mundo!

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer, baguncei meus cabelos molhados, peguei minha vassoura e descemos para tomar o café da manhã.

Todo Salão Principal estava em uma enorme agitação, nas quatro mesas eram visíveis pessoas com bandeiras e cornetas da sua casa favorita. Claro que as cobrinha não aderiram a nenhum time. O lema deles era contra a Grifinória, mas nunca a favor de ninguém.

Sentei apoiando os cotovelos na mesa dos leões. Muitos passavam e me davam tapinhas nas costas para desejar bom jogo.

- Pontas, não vai comer? – todo jogo era mesma coisa. Eu me sentava e encarava o teto esperando os outros terminarem...

- Você já sabe que não Aluado...

Não sei por que, era como se houvesse uma barreira no meu estômago que impedisse qualquer coisa de entrar lá. Não tinha fome, melhor ficar sem comer do que passar mal em campo.

Cansado de ficar sentado na mesa sem fazer nada e vendo que Pedro devorava esganado seu último bolinho, me levantei seguido dos outros. Era dia de jogo e eu pretendia sair vitorioso!

Não existe melhor vista do que a que se tem quando você pisa no gramado do campo de quadribol e vê as quatro arquibancadas lotadas! Um quarto todo dourado e vermelho, um todo amarelo e preto. As outras duas casas se mantinham neutras na medida do possível, porque o dia em que um sonserino torcer pra um Grifinório Merlin vira artilheiro!

O tempo estava cinzento, talvez até chovesse, mas eu pretendia acabar o jogo bem rápido. O vento era o de menos, era até que um bom aliado às vezes.

- Bom, boa sorte pra vocês! – desejou Remo.

- É, boa sorte – repetiu Pedrinho.

- Não vamos precisar!

- Sirius, tente controlar seu ego durante o jogo está bem? Ou ele te impede de ver o gol e acertar a goles!

Sirius fez uma careta pro Remo que soltou uma gargalhada. Eu mal ouvi a conversa dos dois. Se tinha uma coisa na vida que eu realmente levava sério era quadribol. Sempre amei esse esporte. Era meu último ano, conseguir a taça era _necessário_!

- Time, vestiário!

Entramos todos em silêncio e nos trocamos rapidamente. Sirius conversava com Annie Bellstrode e Mike Collins, os outros dois artilheiros. Os batedores lustravam seus tacos e eu apenas encarava o chão. Preocupado? Não, não estava nem um pouco. Mas uma coisa me ocorreu. Uma coisa que me fez pensar. Eu olhei a arquibancada. Era meu último ano... Minha última chance... Uma das últimas vezes que eu pisaria, ou melhor, voaria, sobre aquele gramado.

- Tiago?

- Hum? – sai do meu devaneio. Ok, chega de Potter nostálgico, eu tinha um jogo pra ganhar! Botei meu melhor sorriso e me virei pra quem falava comigo – Que é Ann?

- Nenhuma instrução?

- A claro. Tenho uma! – encarei todos me olharem curiosos – Vençam o jogo galera!

Com idênticos sorrisos esperançosos e confiantes deixamos o vestiário rumo ao campo. Eu levava a caixa com as bolas debaixo do braço e minha vassoura apoiada no ombro.

- Sirius?

- Hum?

- Chances de perder?

- Zero meu amigo!

Eu e Almofadinhas trocamos um sorriso estilo marotos.

- É hora do show!

Com um aperto de mão cumprimentei Charle Abbot, capitão dos texugos.

Ouvir o som do soar do apito era como os sinos dos céus. O ano só começa realmente depois que as partidas se iniciam. É ai que começa a graça, mesmo porque, antes os motivos pra provocar os sonserinos são sempre os mesmos e ai cai na monotonia.

O vento bagunçava ainda mais meu cabelo. Eu, claro, tinha desistido de deixá-lo arrumado... Minha função no campo era simples. Só agarrar a bolinha dourada. Cada lance do jogo era narrado. Nós saímos na frente com um gol de Sirius. Ele iria garantir os gols, sabia disso. Mas era minha a função garantir acabar com o jogo o mais rápido possível.

Apertei os olhos rodando sobre o campo. O Copper me seguia a cada movimento. Típico. Mas pra pegar o pomo eu precisava me livrar dele. Agora a questão era... como...?

Dei uma guinada na vassoura e subi mais alguns metros pairando pouco acima das balizas, o tempo estava realmente fechando e o vento, cada vez mais forte, começava a atrapalhar.

Rodei o campo a procura do lampejo dourado. Nada, nem um mísero rastro. A única saída era esperar algum sinal. Tentei ouvir a narração pra ver como andava o jogo.

_"E Grifinória está na frente por dois gols a zero. Isso porque a partida mal começou!"_

Abri um sorriso. Ora o que eles esperavam? Nossos artilheiros eram bons, e eu contava com Almofadinhas.

Resolvi circular pelo campo para não ficar parado. O pomo não ia cair do céu. Virei para a esquerda e fui dar uma volta. Fautlen, batedor dos texugos, insistia em lançar balaços em mim, o que me fazia ficar zigue-zagueando enquanto caçava a bolinha. As nuvens agora se mostravam mais cinzentas e uma ameaça de chuva era garantida.

Pelo visto estava errado sobre o vento ser aliado... O maldito parecia estar disposto a atrapalhar e soprava forte na direção contrária. Era difícil direcionar as vassouras, e curvas e mergulhos se tornavam perigosos.

Os passes estavam sendo dificultado, o curso da Goles era mudado a cada nova rajada de ar. Resolvi ir para a outra extremidade sobrevoando a arquibancada reservada aos Corvinais. Era como se a noite estivesse chegado mais cedo, o céu estava completamente coberto pelo acinzentado e o dia pareceu converter-se em negro em poucos momentos.

Desci alguns metros ficando no nível dos aros dos gols. Sirius e Annie faziam uma jogada esplendida que foi seguida de um gol que não pude deixar de comemorar sem um looping.

Trina a zero, estávamos bem. Virei para minha esquerda e comecei a esquadrinhar o campo á procura de algum sinal do pomo.

Um clarão cortou o céu e grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Em poucos minutos os uniformes de quadribol encontravam-se tão encharcados e cheios de lama que era praticamente impossível distinguir o amarelo do vermelho.

O vento cortante dificultava a locomoção e o Fautlen parecia realmente determinado a me atirar balaços.

Os minutos foram passando e logo se arrastaram para horas. O jogo parecia estar mais disputado do que no início, a Lufa-Lufa passou a jogar na retranca o que levou o jogo a uma pontuação de 210 à 180.

Ouvi o apito soar e Madame Hooch gesticular. Abbot havia pedido tempo. Desci aterrissando no chão lamacento.

Todos do time estavam encharcados e em estado deplorável.

- Tiago vamos acabar logo com isso – murmurou Almofadinhas – Já esta ficando chato.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Depois de poucos minutos todos retornamos ao ar. Cooper ainda me seguia bem de perto.

_"A partida está cada vez mais complicada devido às rajadas de vento e a forte chuva. O trio de artilharia dos texugos parece estar determinado a alcançar a desvantagem e voa em direção aos aros dos leões!! Telger faz um passe perfeito para Gerham e... PONTO PARA LUFA-LUFA! 210 à 190! Cuidado leões!"_

Mantendo as mãos o mais firme possível guinei para cima. Tudo isso já estava me deixando impaciente. Estava encharcado com o uniforme sujo e molhado colado ao corpo. Rodei os olhos pelas arquibancadas, a torcida parecia apreensiva além de claro encharcada. Foi quando um brilho dourado atraiu instantaneamente minha atenção. Um brilho dourado ao lado de uma cabeleira ruiva.

_"Ótimo ponto de referência" _- pensei sorrindo para mim mesmo.

O pomo estava bem ali, ao lado da Evans. E ninguém parecia ter notado, nem mesmo Cooper que comemorava alegre o novo ponto da Lufa-lufa. Com toda a velocidade que minha vassoura agüentava e que o vento e a chuva permitiam fui em direção à arquibancada vermelha.

Um "ohh" foi ouvido e então percebi que ou eles tinham notado o pomo ou pensavam que eu ia me chocar com a Evans. Dei a volta em torno dela.

Estiquei o braço, podia sentir. Não importava que meus dedos estivessem incessíveis por causa da chuva, não importava que eu estivesse molhado até os ossos. Fechei a mão firmemente, sentindo o desespero da bolinha que se debatia entre meus dedos. Levantei o rosto e dei de cara com um reflexo avermelhado.

- Esse foi pra você fadinha!

Pude ouvir apenas duas coisas antes dos gritos ensurdecerem tudo e ser sufocado por seis borrões vermelhos. Uma delas foi a mais prazerosa: "_Grifinória vence por 360 à 190!"_ Ah outra foi apenas _"Não me chame de fada Potter!_._"_ Mas quem ligava!

**_N/A:_**_ Isa resurge das cinzas Olá pessoal! Demoramos, eu sei, desculpaaaa!! Dois meses, mas a culpa foi minha, eu que acabei enrolando demais com esse jogo de quadribol, além de ter viajado... Sei que o capítulo não tem nada de excepcional, mas logo vai melhorando!_

_Seguinte ele tb não ta betado, já que eu fui abandonada pela minha parceira (dani viajou e só volta depois do carnaval) e tb pela beta que viajou XD Portanto se tiver erros absurdos desculpem de novo._

_Má notícia: antes de fevereiro é quase certeza que o capítulo 5 não sai, pq como eu falei a Dani foi viajar e eu não dou conta de escrever sem ela (já me bastou o fim desse capítulo). Ela me adiantou um pouco do 5, vou fazer minha parte pra depois juntas montarmos ele, peço mais um pouquinho de paciência de vcs... _

_Agradecimentos á:_

**_BabI BlacK:_**_ Tiago, canalha?? Magiiiiiiiiinaaa XD! Bom cap. 4 demorou, mas cá está! Espero q goste_

**_Nath Mansur:_**_ Aiii brigada por gostar da fic, nos dedicamos mto a ela, mas acho que ela ta longe de ser perfeita. Não estava podendo ler mtas fics, mas juro que vou ver se leio a sua assim q eu me desapertar pro aki!_

**_TitinhaPotter_******_ bom eles aprontaram nesse capítulo de novo, mas nada mto detalhado. Calma vc ainda vai ter uma boa dose de PotterMarotos, eu prometo!_

**_Pikena_******_ Gargalhadas? Nossa temos vocação humorística então! o/ É mas a verdadeira intenção é que VM seja uma fic exagerada mas ao mesmo tempo bem divertida, fico mtoo contente que vc gostou!_

**_Liz:_**_ Lizz!! Quanto tempo!! Mtas saudades suas tb, brigada pelos elogios! A fic ta andando, só que o fim ainda pode demorar um pouquinho S_

_Bom obrigada__ a todos que mandaram review, espero que continuem mandando pq ver o numerozinho do lado da fic me deixa extremamente feliz e inspirada sabiam? XD Vou montar uma campanha reviews já! _

_Até a Próxima, bjinhos pra todos!_

_Purple__ Ladies_


	6. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga

**Capítulo 5 – Aqui se faz, aqui se paga**

Quando seu nome é Tiago Potter você pode esperar que tudo corra as mil maravilhas com as mulheres, porém existem as exceções que fogem a toda e qualquer regra. Eu conhecia uma e como conhecia! Lílian Evans era a mais pura exceção que você poderia achar no mundo.

Observei a ruiva virar-se para mim e pisquei para ela. Bufando ela voltou-se novamente ao seu feitiço enquanto eu focava meus olhos na minha varinha e murmurava o feitiço proferido pelo professor. Sucesso completo. Eu me amo!

Balancei a cabeça e me escorei melhor na cadeira, as mãos segurando a nuca, os olhos vagantes pela sala barulhenta de transfigurações. Gostava daquela aula, uma das melhores, mas ainda assim eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Teríamos a comemoração de Halloween no dia seguinte e eu mal podia esperar para aproveitar bem aquela festa.

O sinal tocou e peguei minha mochila sendo seguido por Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho logo atrás. Meus passos eram largos e precisos em direção ao salão principal para o almoço. Eu estava excitado e sorridente, mas parecia que alguma coisa não estava certa, porém eu não pensaria nisso.

Adentramos no salão fazendo farra e rindo. Pedro não perdeu tempo de achar um lugar a mesa enquanto nós o seguíamos, calmamente. Remo dissertava sobre animagia e Sirius opinava enquanto eu rastreava com os olhos cada pessoa do salão. Estava tudo calmo.

Me sentei e me servi de diversas coisas enquanto comentávamos sobre o que poderíamos aprontar. Gargalhei alto e senti um olhar frio e irritado sobre mim. Virei-me, sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e avistei a fadinha. Abanei contente para ela enquanto ela se limitava a balançar a cabeça, juntar suas coisas e levantar-se rapidamente saindo do salão. Bufei e levantei-me também. Por que ela tinha de ser assim?

Meus passos eram rápidos enquanto seguia a ruiva. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ela se irritando, bufando, me fazendo de palhaço. Eu estava cansado disso, aliás, eu estava exatamente no limite de tudo aquilo. Agora ou nunca, eu faria alguma coisa! Ou eu não seria digno de minha beleza!

Apressei meu passo quando a vi virar no corredor e entrei numa passagem secreta que dava no final do corredor que minha linda fadinha havia entrado. Eu a pegaria no pulo! Sorri enquanto saía na ponta oposta do corredor e tratei de caminhar calmamente de encontro a ela, que estava de cabeça baixa e agarrada aos livros.

Baixei minha cabeça e sorri marotamente enquanto punha as mãos no bolso estrategicamente. Olhei-a de canto dele enquanto ela estava quase me alcançando e estanquei no caminho. Lílian não pressentia que era eu, Tiago, ela apenas achava que era mais um inoportuno sem fome. Rapidamente a peguei pelos ombros, seus livros caiando com baques fortes no chão, e a prensei na parede, sorrindo. Éramos apenas eu e ela, e eu tinha certeza de que ninguém nos ouviria, não na hora do almoço.

Potter? – perguntou espantada e sorri mais ainda.

Sim, fadinha! Eu e seu maior sonho!

Potter! O que você vai... – começou, mas a interrompi, investindo contra ela.

Prendi suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça segurando-as com uma única mão pelo pulso enquanto a outra envolvia sua cintura fina e bem delineada. Sorri abertamente antes de fechar os olhos e aproximar meu rosto a milímetros do dela. Sentia nossas respirações entrecortadas, a dela mais falha do que nunca, seus olhos se fechando involuntariamente. Então, finalmente rendendo aos meus desejos de tempos eu a beijei, longa e calmamente.

Beijar Lily era diferente de todas as outras, ela me fazia me sentir mais leve e aéreo. Inconscientemente eu não gostava daquela reação, mas sentir aqueles doces lábios era a glória depois de tempos. Domando uma fada. Uma fada que nunca fora fada, mas tinha a beleza de uma, a beleza que eu retira em meus braços e acariciava os cabelos.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem para as costas dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentindo que se ela tivera alguma resistência ela se evaporara instantaneamente. Apertei-a em meus braços enquanto ela cravava suas unhas por entre meus cabelos negros e os bagunçava mais do que nunca. Nossos corpos ferviam, meu sangue corria mais vivo do que nunca, meu coração já atingira um nível tremendo de exaltação como nunca outrora. Aquilo tudo estava _apavorante_. E beijar garotas nunca fora _apavorante_.

Calmamente nós fomos sentindo o ritmo diminuir, as mãos acariciarem com mais delicadeza, as bocas se afastando e voltando a dar beijos leves, os olhos permanecendo fechados. Mordi delicadamente o lábio inferior de Lily mais uma vez antes de abrir os olhos e encará-la ainda com os olhos fechados. Observei-a abrir as orbes verdes delicadamente e me encarar com uma doçura que até então não conhecia. Porém, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. E essa sensação não durou sequer um milésimo.

Abri a boca para perguntar como ela se sentia, mas nada conseguiu ser mais rápido do que tudo aquilo que ela fez. Senti uma ardência do lado esquerdo da face e um empurrão forte que nos levou até o outro extremo do corredor, agora era eu que me encontrava preso contra a parede. Uma hora o caçador, outra a caça. Mas não parou por aí.

Como você OUSA? – vociferou.

Lily...

CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO!

Eu posso explicar... - ao menos achava que podia.

Ela levantou a mão novamente e ameaçou dar um novo tapa em minha face. Levantei meus braços em sinais de defesa, o corpo dela prendendo o meu enquanto seus olhos brilhavam como o de leoas prontas a atacar.

Não. Encoste. Em. Mim. – sibilou, a voz fria como gelo, deteriorante como ácido e forte como uma rocha.- NUNCA MAIS!

Observei-a berrar isso e dar as costas pegando seus livros desajeitadamente enquanto corria desabalada até o fim do corredor sumindo em sua curva. Não me mexi, não falei, apenas observei e senti a ardência em minha face, o gosto dela em meus lábios e seu cheiro de xampu de rosas e perfume cítrico impregnado em mim.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto me deixava escorregar na parede até o chão. Sentei-me completamente desajeitado, as mãos por entre os cabelos. O que, dessa vez, eu fizera de errado? Joguei a cabeça para trás e me levantei rapidamente, saindo daquele corredor a procura da minha próxima aula. Minha cabeça fervia e uma aula talvez me esfriasse.

hr 

A aula, ao contrário de esfriar, aumentou a minha inquietação e pensamentos.

Eu realmente não entendia Lily Evans. Aliás, eu não entendia nem a mim mesmo! Coisa grave! Mas veja bem, ela passou anos negando meus pedidos para sair, dando ataques histéricos a cada "Oi" que eu lhe dirigia ou a menção do seu nome. Tiago Potter era um aviso de apocalipse aos seus ouvidos! E quando eu decido tirar a limpo, ver se sou tão asqueroso quanto ela sempre pintou lá vem ela e se derrete.

Ok, meus caros amigos. Recapitulem comigo. O que vocês pensariam disso? Estava _claro_ para mim que eu tinha dominado a fada, mas aí, paft, eu levei um tapa no rosto! E deixou marca! Pontas, desaparece meu velho!

Pontas?

Agora não, Almofadinhas – murmurei com a cabeça enfiada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

Aonde se enfiou no almoço? Você perdeu, o Pedro...

Agora _não,_ Sirius!

Ei, cara o que foi?

Nada – respondi meio seco.

Anda cara, desembucha. A fadinha de novo?

Porra Sirius me deixa em paz, por favor? - falei já erguendo a cabeça e olhando de soslaio para ele.

Hunf. – depois disso não ouvi mais nem um som a aula toda. Ele deve ter avisado Remo e Pedro porque nem eles no intervalo vieram falar comigo. _Ótimo._

Sei que não devia ter falado assim, mas eu queria ficar em paz. Todos têm direito de ficar de mau-humor, principalmente se for depois de um tapa.

O resto do dia passou num borrão colorido como se eu não estivesse presente, apenas mais um espectador na arquibancada. Sentia meu corpo elétrico desesperado por alguma atividade, mas meu espírito clamava por uma cama e uma trégua longe do mundo. Droga! Eu _odeio_ estar errado!

Desculpa não é uma palavra muito dita por Tiago Potter. Mas eu admito, estava realmente errado. E aquela vozinha chata que muitos chamam de consciência, mas pra mim mais parece irmã gêmea da Mcgonagall, não parava de murmurar dentro da minha mente. Chata e incessante.

Para completar todo o 'show' do dia eu ainda tinha Sirius me olhando enviesado a cada minuto e mancomunando com um Remo, preso atrás de um livro como sempre, para saberem da minha vida. Decido a escapar eu notei uma certa ruivinha entrando no salão comunal. No minuto seguinte estava precipitadamente em frente a ela.

O que você quer, Potter?

O mau-humor dela era algo com o qual eu sabia que ninguém podia competir, mas ainda assim abri mais ainda o meu sorriso, se isso era possível, e cocei o queixo, pensativo.

Estou te devendo uma, não?

Você não me deve nada, Potter! - disse ríspida, tentando escapar, mas me pus em sua frente novamente.

Algo que não combina com a Lily é medo, mas parecia que o medo estava impregnado em cada um daqueles seus gestos. Sua cabeça baixa, o nós dos dedos brancos pela força com que segurava o pequeno bloco e os cabelos despenteados.

Estou sim.

E seria o quê, animal santificado?

Quem sabe...- tentei parecer sério, mas acabei caindo na gargalhada antes de conseguir terminar a minha frase.

O olhar dela sobre mim foi algo terrível. Irritado e ferino achei que talvez ela até saltasse como uma pantera enterrando as unhas na minha pele e me machucando, mas ao contrário dos meus delírios fantasiosos ela apenas postou as mãos na cintura e bradou:

- Você estava brincando, não é? Você SEMPRE está tirando com a minha cara, não é?

Suspirei, resignado.

Não, Lily.

E então...?

Er...

Ok. Eu sabia o que tinha de falar, como falar, mas e aí? Onde estava meu lado grifinório? Olhei para os lados como se uma alma caridosa pudesse fazer isso por mim, mas apenas vi Sirius e Remo me encarando e rindo como se aquele fosse um espetáculo muito divertido. _Grandes_ amigos!

Potter! Eu estou esperando!

Rolei os olhos e respirei fundo. Ou vai ou racha, Pontas!

Bem, você se lembra do que aconteceu hoje pela manhã, não? – ela me olhou atravessado e respondeu que sim, então eu prossegui. – E bem, eu queria que você me desculpasse por _aquilo..._

Sinceramente, esse sou EU? Tiago Potter o grande maroto Pontas? Pareço mais um maricas com medo! O quanto eu já não tinha levado de Lily que viesse como novidade? Sorri e corri as mãos pelos cabelos, a encarando. Não havia nada o que temer.

_Aquilo_? – ela sorriu como se aquilo a divertisse. – Aquilo o quê? Você faz tanta coisa que eu nem sei mais a qual dos 'aquilos' que você se refere!

Então você presta atenção no que eu faço, não é fadinha? Ela bufou e levantou um dedo, irritada. A face vermelha pela utilização do 'fadinha'.

SEM Fadinha! – e acrescentou depressa antes que eu pudesse falar. – E diga logo que diabos você quer, criatura!

Ri gostosamente e me aproximei dela, uma idéia repentina brotando dos meus pensamentos. Ela recuou alguns passou, mas eu fui mais rápido a enlaçando pela cintura e lhe puxando para um rápido beijo. Quando a soltei ela estava naquele arco-íris de cores que eu tanto conhecia.

_Isso_ é o _aquilo_. – disse sorrindo.

A vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo entoando algo em voz baixa que não pude divisar. Parecia um mantra ou algo assim. Fiquei esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas isso não aconteceu.

Lily? – disse encostando em seu ombro e ela deu alguns passos para trás como se eu causasse choques pelo seu corpo.

Não me toque! – sibilou e eu percebi que talvez a idéia tivesse sido um tanto impensada. Porém, ainda assim, maravilhosa. – E era isso que você queria, Potter?

Não! – disse rapidamente quando ela me contornou e já ia em direção as escadarias. – Na verdade, - respirei fundo. – eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo beijo.

A encarei com a minha melhor cara de cervo abandonado no inverno enquanto ela abria e fechava a boca como um peixe despreparado para aquela abordagem.

Desculpas?

É! – sorri com a boa reação dela.

Pois sabe, Potter – recuei alguns passos enquanto ela avançava em minha direção. – QUE VOCÊ DEVERIA ERA PEDIR PERDÃO, SEU PETULANTE DE CARTERINHA!

Mas, Fadinha...

FADINHA É A SUA VÓ! – ela respirou fundo e me encarou, raivosa. – E...

PERAÍ! – a interrompi. – Eu estou pedindo perdão, Lily! Essa não é uma atitude boa?

Ela fechou os olhos e eu me escorrei no corrimão com a cabeça apoiada no braço, esperando pela próxima reação adversa de Lílian Evans. Entretanto quando ela abriu os olhos parecia um tanto quanto mais relaxada. O que não me preparou para o que veio a seguir.

NÃO, NÃO É! – berrou e eu me afastei enquanto ela berrava. – Talvez fosse boa se viesse de alguém decente, mas VOCÊ É UM CAFAJESTE, POTTER!

HEY!

UM MALDITO EGOCÊNTRICO CAFAJESTE!

Observei-a indo embora batendo os pés enquanto algo murchava como um balão dentro de mim. Eu fizera tudo errado. Novamente.

Você é uma anta mesmo, Tiago! – me xinguei.

Aquele dia definitivamente eu não deveria ter saido da cama. E era pra ela que eu pretendia voltar! Desencostando do corredor subi a escada penosamente. Abri a porta e sem nem tomar conhecimento se havia alguém lá me atirei na cama dando socos no travesseiro.

- Sabe, ele não tem culpa do seu dia 'maravilhoso' Pontas - era a voz de Sirius. Ela divagava entre o tom divertido e ríspido.

Olhei para o meu melhor amigo enquanto rolava para ficar de barriga para cima encarando o teto da cama.

Almofadinhas...

O rangido da cama de molas fez-se ouvir enquanto passos se aproximavam e Sirius se atirava ao meu lado, os braços sob a cabeça também encarando teto.

Diga, Pontas.

Er, eu sou uma babaca. – ele riu. – Me desculpe por hoje a tarde.

Bocejei, cansado e me ajeitei melhor enquanto ele resmungava alguma coisa.

Você sabe que eu vou lhe desculpar, companheiro. Afinal, depois da ceninha com a fadinha está tudo mais do que explicado.

Nós gargalhamos juntos e sentei-me, estendendo a mão para ele.

Amigos?

Fala sério, Pontas, que cafona! – disse enquanto me empurrava e dava murros na minha cabeça. – Você anda apanhando demais daquela ruiva.

Cala a boca!

Acomodei-me melhor na cama e fechei os olhos, sem me importar com as roupas quando a voz de Sirius soou.

Mas sim, Tiago, amigos.

Sorri e adormeci logo em seguida.

hr 

Borrões se movimentando.

Acorda Pontas - voz distante me chamando.

Droga, já é de manhã! Tateei a mesinha do lado procurando meus óculos. Nada.

Aluado, cadê meus óculos? - perguntei contraindo os olhos. Eu era meio cego sem eles.

Está aonde você sempre deixou, Pontas.

Não, não está aqui na mesa. – um vulto que presumi ser Remo olhou na minha direção.

É mesmo, não está...

Ahh, aquele lobo safado! Podia jurar, tinha um sorriso maroto naquele rosto borrado.

Aluado, sério me diz onde tá!

Aonde está o quê? – era a voz do Almofadinhas e eu presumi que o vulto que saia do banheiro fosse ele.

Meus óculos.

Não está na mesa? – perguntou inocentemente. Como se eu não o conhecesse. Soltei uma risada quando senti pingos de água me atingir. Às vezes o lado canino do Sirius realmente falava mais alto. Ele sempre chacoalhava o cabelo feito um cachorro quando saia do banho.

Andem, me devolvam!

Tsc... tsc... Pontas, meu velho, você é desorganizado e quer botar a culpa em nós!

Há! Muito engraçado. Agora me devolve.

Tiago se você não for tomar banho vai se atrasar – Aluado falou comigo como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

Fechei os olhos pra voltar a expressão normal. Não adiantava fazer careta, eu só via vultos mesmo!

Vocês dois me pagam! Sabem que eu sou meio cego sem aquele troço!

Marchei em direção ao banheiro, mas tropecei no malão do Rabicho quase indo pro chão.

Ok, absolutamente cego!

Só deu tempo de ouvir as risadas dos dois desgraçados antes de fechar a porta.

Aquilo era realmente algo desumano. Como eu conseguira tomar banho e me vestir adequadamente eu não sabia. Aliás, nem sabia se adequadamente era a palavra certa, afinal eu não enxergava um palmo para definir se pegara a blusa certa, a calça certa e os sapatos exatos, fora levado apenas pela cor.

Almofadinhas, ajuda ae, companheiro.

Ouvi a risada escandalosa de Sirius ao fundo enquanto dois pares de mãos me empurravam para fora do quarto como se eu fosse uma marionete. Segurei no corrimão enquanto descia lentamente aquelas velhas e conhecidas escadas, que no momento mais pareciam o penhasco da morte.

Caminhamos por um longe trajeto por onde eu só ia desviando de vultos que me cumprimentavam a cada segundo.

Os meus 'oi's deviam estar sendo estranhado por todos, afinal, eu fazia questão de frisar que conhecia mais de meio colégio falando seus nomes a cada cumprimento.

Chegamos ao café da manhã e cruelmente tudo em cima da mesa parecia ser a mesma coisa, já que distinguir um borrão do era algo meio impossível. Até mesmo minhas mãos tinham o aspecto parecido com os da comida.

Resignado cruzei os braços com uma expressão carrancuda esperando todos acabarem de comer.

Está de regime Pontas?

Se eu _enxergasse_ a comida almofadinhas eu até comeria! – respondi enviesado.

Ouvi de novo a risada do Sirius que mais parecia um rosnado. É, hoje era meu dia, ia pagar por todos os meus pecados!

Vendo que ele se levantaram eu os segui.

Vê se vocês pelo menos me dizem o caminho!

Duas garotinhas do quarto ano passaram por nós suspirando e murmuraram "Nossa, Potter, como você está lindo sem óculos!" Tirando a risada escandalosa do Almofadinhas e do Aluado, eu até gostei disso!

Qual a primeira aula? – perguntou Rabicho.

Trato das criaturas mágicas. – Aluado, nosso horário ambulante.

Ah que legal! Agora eu vou ter q cruzar os jardins cego desse jeito! Não vou nem dar conta de sair do saguão!

Ah, não seja por isso caro amigo. Eu posso ser um ótimo cão guia se você quiser.

Não Sirius, eu dispenso.

Pelo excesso de luminosidade que feriu minha pupila e pelo ar gélido que passou por nós presumi que já estávamos saindo do castelo.

Andando meio apreensivo e devagar facilmente fiquei pra trás. Ou seria propositadamente. Eu mereço esses amigos! Mas deixe estar, na hora do almoço eu chantageio o Pedrinho e pego meus óculos de volta!

Jardins são um verdadeiro perigo pra pessoas que só enxergam borrões. Principalmente porque um buraco passa a ser só mais uma extensão do gramado já seco e amarelado. E foi num desses que eu enfiei meu pé. Trombei em alguém que evitou minha colisão com o chão. Ao menos uma boa alma!

Ah foi m... – um vulto avermelhado. Abri um sorriso. Esse eu reconhecia até no escuro. – Fadinha!

Potter! – ela falou já com o tom de voz ajudo e me empurrando para longe, no que eu quase caio de novo. – Não olha pro onde anda, não!

Tecnicamente, eu olho, mas não vejo.

Percebi que duas bolas incrivelmente verdes reparavam no meu rosto e o silêncio reino por alguns momentos.

Onde estão seus óculos?

Eu sorri.

É o que eu gostaria muito de saber.

Imaginei claramente a cara dela de 'Hunf. Sei', mas apenas me limitei a esperar. Não havia nada mesmo que eu pudesse fazer de melhor.

E seus amigos? Não estão lhe ajudando?

Aqueles cachorros safados foram que aprontaram isso!

Ouvi a risada gostada de Lily e não pude me impedir de sorrir enquanto cruzava os braços.

Agora é assim é? Rir de um pobre míope?

Ela parou de rir, mas não pude deixar de notar que no borrão de sua face ainda restava um sorriso debochado.

Você não é um pobre míope, Potter. Mas venha, vamos pra aula.

Quando ela pegou meu braço para me levar para a aula eu tive a nítida impressão de que algo só podia estar fora dos trilhos, por isso mesmo continuei parado como um peso morto.

Lily? – ela se virou, bufando. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

Você não precisa de ajuda?

Preciso, é claro. – mas em seguida completei, orgulhoso. – Mas ainda assim eu conseguiria achar meu caminho de volta.

Pois então o ache sozinho! – bradou soltando meu braço e indo embora.

LILY! – berrei, correndo em direção ao vulto, temendo cair. – Me ajude...por favor?

Resmungando ela voltou a pegar no meu braço me guiando para longe de buracos. Eu apenas sorri, aproveitando a oportunidade. Até que ser cego por um dia não era tão mau assim.

Caminhamos alguns instantes em silêncio. Eu não estava em uma situação muito segura para tentar iniciar uma conversa com Lily Evans, ainda mais de manhã.

Deixei que ela me guiasse segurando levemente em meu braço. Acho que para ela isso devia ser aproximação demais. Risco de pegar os germes Potter. Ah mas quem disse que eu me importava. Ou melhor, eu podia melhorar muito a coisa.

Na verdade eu não realmente não precisava de ajuda para andar por ali. O buraco foi um imprevisto, distração minha. Também deveria ser recente, obra de alguém. Porque eu conhecia esse gramado. Conhecia tão bem como a palma da minha mão. Ou deveria dizer como a minha 'pata'. As noites de lua cheia e as partidas de quadribol me deram uma boa noção do perímetro, e bem, meu senso de direção não era tão ruim assim. Mas ter a Lily ali perto tão prestativa era uma sensação boa. Significava que ao menos pena de me largar cego no meio dos jardins ela tinha. E isso prova que ela não é indiferente a mim.

Evans? – chamei por seu nome num sussurro ao que eu achava ser próximo ao seu ouvido. A certeza me veio quando uma expiração mais forte e controlada veio a seguir.

Sim, Potter? Algum Problema? – perguntou ainda trilhando nosso caminho até a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas. O vento agitando nossos cabelos repetidamente.

Problema não, apenas dúvidas corriqueiras... – tagarelei sem compromisso.

Não havia o que falar, principalmente estando cego que nem uma toupeira errante, mas eu podia usar a minha voz a meu favor. E, honestamente, isso era algo com o qual eu sabia lidar.

Eu estive pensando...nós nunca nos demos bem, não é?

Senti a ruiva estancar e parei também, sua mão segurando meu braço com mais força do que o natural. Podia sentir o calor crescente emanando do aperto assim como a força desnecessariamente nervosa dela.

Não. – Lily respondeu um tanto insegura. – Sempre foram vocês, os marotos...e, ah, Potter...isso realmente interessa?

Inspirei o ar profundamente e tateei pelas suas mãos e segurando-as firmemente entre as minhas quando encontrei. O toque suado daquela mão pequena deu a real razão de que ela estava ficando ansiosa, nervosa e diversos "osas" por aí.

Não é questão de 'interessa' ou 'não interessa', eu queria apenas... – suspirei adversamente as minhas características. Essa era uma dúvida que eu realmente me ressentia em esclarecer, talvez sua resposta machucasse mais do que o habitual.

Você queria...? – ela sussurrou e apertei mais suas mãos.

É uma curiosidade, só isso. Eu sempre fui esse monstro que você taxa?

Eu nunca pude simplesmente sorrir ou estender a mão a alguém mais novo sem você achar que isso era interesse puro? Você me considera _realmente_ um crápula?

Wow... – foi tudo que ela respondeu e me senti meio que interrogador em demasia, então acrescentei:

Ah, não se preocupe em responder isso de imediato agora. – dei de ombros, sorrindo verdadeiramente – o que significada no meu estilo mais maroto. – Pense, quando souber me responda.

Mas, Potter...

Ri e apertei os ombros de Lily, sacudindo-a um pouco.

Apenas me prometa que vai pensar, ok?

Vi um borrão se abrindo em forma de sorriso em meio ao rosto e não me impedi de contribuir.

Eu prometo. – ela sussurrou e acrescentou mandona. – E vamos pra aula, seu maroto cegueta.

EI! – exclamei, mas tudo que pude realmente fazer foi rir.

**_N/A:_**

**_Isa:_**_ Primeiro só pra lembrar morte é crime inafiançável ta gente? Sei que nós demoramos, mas tudo tem motivo..._

**_Dani:_**_ E na verdade dessa vez eu acho até que vcs podem me culpar tb pelo atrasado,mas como todos nós temos vida, escola/faculdade, trabalhos e etcs correndo mundo a fora, vocês serão bonzinhos e apenas vão agradecer pelo novo capítulo, né?_

**_Isa:_**_ q por sinal esta num tamanho muito bom né? E vão falar que não valeu a pena?_

**_Dani:_**_ Queremos agradecer a quem acompanha a fic e deixou review. o nosso MUITÍSSIMO obrigada. Vocês fazem nossa vida mais feliz e nos põe pra frente pra continuar a fic._

**_Isa:_**_ e quem não deixou ainda, façam duas autoras muito felizes e clique ali em baixo 'deixar review' vamos agradecer imensamente sua colaboração XD_

**_Dani:_**_ Com certeza vamos! -abri um sorriso feliz- Acho que é isso! Não esquecem de deixar suas opiniões e deixem conosco que o próximo capítulo pode não vir desesperadamente rápido, mas faremos o possível para um passo mais apressado! _

**_Isa:_**_ É é isso pessoal. Espero que estajam gostando da fic, apesar de toda a maluquice!_

**_Dani:_**_ Vemos vcs no capítulo 6! Bjinhs_

**_Isa:_**_ Até lá! Bjos_


End file.
